I'm Not Your Slave
by boutari
Summary: Kurosaki Rei fell in love with Aomine Daiki at first sight. One day, he gathered up his courage and finally managed to confess to Aomine. Rei was mocked and rejected in a heartbeat. A few days later, Aomine shows up in front of his class and says, "Starting today, you're going to be my slave." What does Aomine want? Will Rei be able to get Aomine this time? Aomine X oc - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

*Sigh* One word, Unbelievable. Of all people I could have fallen in love with, it had to be _him_. A guy. And not just any guy. **Aomine Daiki**. YES! The one and only ace of the_ Generation of Miracles_. It hit me hard enough when I realized I was in love with a guy even though I'm a guy myself.

Now I have to deal with something even worse. He's short-tempered, self-centered, and hard to approach kind of a guy! I never believed in love at first sight, but it hit me in the head pretty hard when it happened to me. It doesn't seem like he's close with any of his basketball teammates, but the manager is almost always hangin' around with him. Luckily, they're not dating.

Anyways the worst part is that I'm actually planning on confessing to him! YES! I know, what the hell is a guy like me thinking, right?! Maybe I'll be lucky … who knows? I mean, I'm not so bad myself, a lot of girls confessed to me before, but I was never interested.

No, I'm not gay, I just didn't like the girls who confessed to me. Back to Aomine, I was waiting in the school rooftop. He always takes his naps over there. And fortunately for me, no one was around. The door suddenly opened. *Thump-thump*

It's him … *Blush* ohmygod! Don't back out now dude! He was glaring at me, probably because I was standing in his napping spot. "Get the hell out of here, kid." _Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the part where he doesn't even know I exist. _"U-umm … A- …" Why am I this nervous?! I can barely breath! I gotta speak up! "Ha?! What the hell do you want!?

*He grabs me from the collar* Didn't you here me?!" Shit, he's pissed. I have to … tell him how I feel. I really want to tell him- "Aomine-Sempai, I really really like you!" *Silence* I … I SAID IT! I actually, said it. I waited for his reaction but it was too quiet for a while … When he finally made a reaction, he looked stupefied and grossed out … He quickly let go of my shirt.

"You what?! Like me? What the hell?!" He was glaring at me, waiting for me to reply. "Y-yeah …*Blush*" I was blushing so hard, so awkward! *Thump-thump* "Tchh, disgusting, what do you expect me to do about it?! Ha?!" … "I Don't know … I just wanted to tell … Aomine-sempai" ...

He was still glaring at me, "*Smirk* Why don't you try to grow some boobs before confessing to a guy next time." I could swear I almost heard my heart break. "Tch, disgusting faggot." With that, he left. What the hell … why am I depressed about it, I knew this was gonna happen so why am i … *sob* "What else was I supposed to do about my feelings … It's not like I wanted to end up this way …"

Seriously, it's the first time i've cried since 4 years. That day, I didn't know that this pointless confession would make me go through hell.

*A week later*

It's been a week since my confession. Ironic enough, even though i've been trying to avoid Aomine-sempai this whole week, I end up bumping into him every single day! And unlike before, this time he always notices me. I'd want to think its a good thing, but the only thing I got from him was his death glares. But right now, I'm freaking out.

I was suddenly called out of class in lunch break by HIM! YES, I KNOW, WTF?! and what's worse is this. "Oi, did'ya hear me?!" I was too nervous so I didn't hear him. "U-umm … Sorry, I didn't …" He grabbed me from the collar again.

"I said. starting today, you're going to be my slave." HUHHH?! O_O "S-Slave?!" I really don't get what's going on! "*Sigh* Momoi had to leave for 2 weeks, so I need a new slave." I still don't get why he chose me. And why is he calling his manager a slave T-T ! "Why m-me-" He smirked.

"I'm not asking you to be my slave, I just made you my slave. Now go buy me lunch and a drink and come to the roof top in 5 minutes." AHHHHHH! I DONT KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! *Glare* "NOW!" With that I ran to the cafeteria and got him the usual lunch and drink he has everyday, don't ask how I know this, I already said I'm in love with him.

I ran as far as I could but I was already 13 mins late because of all the crap that just happened on the way to the rooftop. IM DOOMED ToT … As soon as I got there, I was smacked on the head with a basket ball "ouchhhh" *GLARE* "I SAID 5 MINUTES, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE?!" …

"Im really reallyyyy sorry I really tried my best to get it faster but I was kicked in the back and ended up waiting at the back of the line again! Then when I was on my way here, I slipped on a banana peel and ended up squishing the juice, so I went back and got anoth-" I was interrupted a sudden kick.

"Pffft …What are you an idiot, getting kicked, then slipping on a banana!?" Im not a punch-bag, Wait h-he just laughed? *BLUSH* "S-sorry sempai" He started eating but then he stopped.

"Heh, but you really knew what to get me for lunch" *pause* Oh no "Tch, were you stalking me or something? Y'kno since you're a faggot that liked me n' all?" That's a pretty cruel way to put it. "I-i'm not a …" he raised an eye brow. "You're not what? A faggot? You obviously are, since you confessed to a me."

Why are we having this kind of conversation anyway! I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent. "Anyways how on earth does a guy end up falling in love with a guy, it's disgusting." … His words hit hard. " I …." *RING* SAVED BY THE BELL! I got up. "E-excuse me, I'm going back to class-" I was interrupted. "Who the hell said you could go?! Sit down faggot." He's just makin' fun of me… "I … I HAVE A NAME!" I suddenly yelled, obviously he was taken by surprise.

*Smirk* "Well? What's your name?" *Blush* that was awkward "K-Kurosaki Rei …" he smirked again. "Naah, I'll just stick to faggot" I glared at him. Why in the world did I end up liking a bastard like him?! "Sempai, I have a quiz … I need to get back to class." He got up, "Whatever, just make sure you meet me in front of the school gates after classes are over." *blushhh* "W-why?" he smacked me in the head yet again … "You're my slave, so be there or i'll freakin' **pulverize** you" *Gulp* "YES SIR!"

*3 hours later*

Finally done with school! ughh such a pain. Oh yeah! I'm meeting Sempai at the school gates. Even if I only ended up being a slave, and even if he's being a jerk, I'm happy to be close to Aomine-Sempai. I actually went to the bathroom to fix my hair, WHY AM I ACTING LIKE A LOVE STRUCK GIRL! UGHHH Anyways I gotta hurry before he pulverizes me.

*2 hours later* Where is he!? Didn't he ask me to wait here? …. He's probably doing this for fun … I ended up waiting 3 hours longer. Ha Ha … even if i'm his 'slave' … he doesn't have the right to do this … Its freakin' cold. Whatever … I'm going home. I was about to walk away but suddenly bumped into someone.

**So that's it for chapter 1! What do you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! i'll upload chapter 2 as soon as possible!**

**Poor Rei-chan~ Aomine is such a meanie .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and the characters belong their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own my fan fictions and oc characters.

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

*Sigh* A lot of weird things happened recently, and getting confessed to by a guy was definitely something I never expected. That day, I rejected him directly, of course I would, it's disgusting. When I left the rooftop, I turned back and decided to tell him to scram since it's my napping spot, but I didn't expect to see him crying his freakin' eyes out.

/Flashback/ "What else was I supposed to do about my feelings … It's not like I wanted to end up this way …" Tchh, crying like a girl … whatever, it's his own fault … /Flashback end/ I thought I'd forget about the whole thing, but for some reason I kept seeing him in school every freakin' single day! And I couldn't help but end up thinking about the whole thing.

2 days later, Momoi said she had to leave to her grandma's house and stay there until her grandma gets better. She said it'll take two weeks. It was fine anyway, its not like I needed her around or anythin' but when I saw the kid I came up with an idea. Yep, I decided to make him my slave until Momoi gets back. I was pretty convincing when I told him.

I asked him to get me lunch and be at the roof in 5 minutes. He was so late it pissed me off. When he showed up, he gave the stupidest excuses you could ever hear, only they weren't excuses … apparently he actually did slip on a banana. Anyhow … I thought it was weird he knew exactly what I wanted for lunch, so I teased him a bit, or a lot.

I kept callin' him a faggot, pfft … he got so worked up and ended up givin' me his name. I didn't know it until he told me, Kurosaki Rei. *Smirk* I think i'll stick to teasin' him more. After lunch break he left and I asked him to meet me in front of the school gates when school is done.

*After classes were over*

Finally, school is too freakin annoying for words. *Yawn* Im so sleepy, can't wait to get home and sleep. I left the school as fast as possible n went home for a nap. *4 hours later* That was one good long nap! whew! *Yawn* Why do I feel like I forgot something? Did I …? Whatever, I'll just go out for a walk. Seriously though I feel like I forgot som- SHIT ! Kurosaki! I told him to wait after school! Ughhhh I have the worst memory! I'll go now- wait would he be still waiting? Nahh, no way … right?

But in his case … -_- he'd actually do it. I'll go check just in case. I ran to school as fast as possible and when I got there the school gates were closed … of course. He probably left, no one is around- *Bump* "Oi! Watch where you're goin' you bastar-" *Pause* No way …. "A-Aomine-Sempai…?" He was waiting until now? It's freezing! What is that idiot thinking?! "You idiot! Why are you still here?! It's been 5 hours already! Are you crazy? Waiting this long"

… *Silence* Why isn't he saying anything. I wanted to say anything to break the silence, I'll just try to tease him again … he'll get nervous n blush his face off just like before. "Pfttt, but you really are a faggot, do you like me that much? Waiting for me for 5 hours, let alone the cold weather. *Sigh* Wh-" I was interrupted by his glare.

"Is it entertaining to you?" … "Eh?" He looked different. "Making a joke out of my feelings, making me your slave, making me wait like an idiot, IS IT THAT AMUSING TO YOU?! " I froze, I didn't know what to say … He was crying, and looked hurt. "Sempai … *Sob* you really are the worst …*Sob* I'm sorry … but please find someone else to be your slave." … Before I realized it, he was running away.

*3 days later* *Siiighhhhh* Where the hell is he?! I haven't seen him at all for 3 days! He's probably avoiding me on purpose. Im gonna smack him in the head when I see him! … Honestly, I couldn't forget his face. Tchh … I'll never understand things like love, it's a pain in the butt.

_"Oi Kurosakiii~ My girlfriend is getting her friend on our date today, she asked me to bring a friend with me so it'll be a double date, please say yes, Ibeggyouuuu!" _Some random guy yelled out. Wait … Kurosaki? T-there he is that bastard! Finally found you! I was about to step in, _"Sure, never went on a double date before, it'll be fun I guess … where to?" _

Say what!? He agreed? Didn't he say he was in love with me? That bastard- ARGHHH I sound like a jealous girlfriend! The heck?! Anyways I interrupted them without realizing, "Sorry but, this guy has plans with me for today" They were both stupefied, "S-sempai?! I already told you i-" I grabbed hm from his wrist and dragged him to the rooftop. "SEMPAI! Why did you drag me here? Didn't I tell you to find anoth-" I interrupted him. "sorry …"

why am I apologizing? I never even cared enough to apologize to anyone before. "Eh?" I'm gonna' punch that idiot! "What are you deaf?! I said I'm sorry! I have a super bad memory, so I went home and forgot that I asked you to wait for me, I only realized later so I went to check if you were still waiting, I didn't think you'd be waiting that long! And about what I said, I was just trying to break the silence; I didn't mean to … make you cry … SHIT, why the hell am I explaining this crap! Listen you bastard, I've never done something like apologize to anyone before so you better go back to being my slave or i'll pulverize you-" why the hell is he crying again! "Idiot! Why are you crying again?! I'm gonna-" *Hug* I was suddenly hugged by him, w-what the hell …

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

My friend asked me to go with him on a double date and I agreed since I was trying to find a new love and all … 3 days ago, I yelled at Aomine-Sempai. I even called him the worst. If I get caught he'll turn me into ashes! ughh, I was about to agree on the double date when suddenly Aomine-Sempai came out of no where and dragged me to the rooftop!

I was really upset … He probably wants to make me his slave again, or kick my butt for yelling at him before. But what I **T**didn't expect was his apology … I was really shocked. I mean, this is Aomine Daiki we're talking about. He explained why he couldn't show up, I couldn't help it … I ended up crying. I was so happy that I actually hugged him!

We stayed like that for 2 minutes. I was probably red as a tomato! "O-Oi, let go already.." SHIT "A-Ahhh, s-sorry … Aomine-Sempai … I ummm … I …" *Smack* ouch! He smacked my head again D': Why meeee~? "Oi bastard, why did you agree to go on that double date? And it's a girl, you're a faggot, it's not supposed to work that way." *Pause* Again … there he goes again…

"Aomine-Sempai … I always looked at girls, I never liked a guy before. It just happened that way, falling in love with you … it hit me before I knew it, I never even considered falling for a guy before. So please stop calling me names!" He was taken back by what I said I guess. "Hehhh~ You know this is the second time you confess to me, right?" Ahhhhh I didn't realize! "W-what are you saying? I-I was just explaining … is all. I didn't con-" I was interrupted. "I'll go out with you" …

"EEEHHHHHH?" *STONED* O_O

**Chapter 2 is done! Way to give Rei a heart attack Aomine~ Hope this chapter was to your liking! Look forward for the next one. I'll update it as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'll go out with you" …

"EEEHHHHHH?" *STONED* O_O

"What the hell kind of a reaction was that?! I just said I'll go out with you and this is what I get in return?! Aren't you at least supposed to try and act cute?!" … No way … no way … no way. "OII ! ANSWER ME!" *Blush* It's real … it's real … w-"why would you … g-go out with me?" He glared. "Saying I'll go out with you wasn't enough? Now you want me to explain?! You know, it's fine if you don't want to-" I interrupted him with by giving him a second hug!

There was no way I was letting this chance go … "D-don't say that … of course I want to … I love you sempai ... I always did …" I cried while hugging him tightly. "Yeah … I know." This time, he hugged me back. I don't know what changed his mind, but right now I'm the happiest person alive.

"S-sempai?" … "Yeah?" I let go and smiled at him, "Thank you … I mean it's still weird that … we're together now, but I'm really really really really … happy *Blush* So thank you …" I was about to hug him again when I suddenly got smacked in the head x_x whyyyy~ "DONT GET CARRIED AWAY YOU STUPID MONKEY! Tchhh, lunch break ended and you're late to class, aren't you?" Oh! "CRAAAP~ IM LATE! T^T *Runs* I'll see you later Sempaaaai~!"

I can't wait till classes are over! I wanna see him! I really can't believe it, 'The' Aomine Daiki and I are … l-lovers *blushhhh* Arghhhh I feel so happy it feels like I can flyyy~ !

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

What the hell … just happened? When he confessed for the second time, it felt awkward. Saying he fell in love with me with a serious face, I couldn't brush it off by saying it's disgusting. I didn't want to make him cry like before, but I definitely didn't expect to end up going out with him!

When I said "I'll go out with you" I wasn't serious! I wanted to see what kind of face he'd make. He was stoned! Like he just saw a flying pig, idiot. Then he suddenly started crying again, asking me why I would go out with him … I couldn't say I was interested in seeing what kind of expression he'd have, so I ended up going with the flow. He hugged me again and thanked me while smiling … Anyways why the hell is my heart beating fast?!

Damned bastard, why would his smile make me feel weird?! This is pissing me off! Doesn't going out with him mean that I'm a h-h-homo?!…. ARGHHH! NO WAY! I have to do something about this … I should start by making him hate me or something, that way I wouldn't have to feel weird or guilty about this crap.

*After School*

I should leave directly before that idiot finds m-"AOMINE-SEMPAAAI~ =D" W-what the?! What the hell is up with the 'happy-go-lucky' aura?! "Why the hell are you being loud?! Haah!?" he grinned. "Sorryyyy =D I was just so excited the whole day and couldn't wait until classes were over, I wanted to see you sempai!"

shit, he's already acting like we're the happiest couple alive! Ignore him, ignore him! "You're annoying, I'm going home you stupid monkey!" He frowned, "Sempaaai~ let's have lunch out or something first, pleeeeaase~ T^T" …. "No" he kept begging, "please please please please pleas-" This is pissing me off so much! "I SAID NO! SO STOP BOTHERING ME!" ….

Tchh, he suddenly went quiet.

"S-sorry … I was a bit too excited … ha ha …" He smiled, it was obviously fake … *Sigh* "Fine, we'll have lunch, but that's all, got it?! Don't go making some random plans after school, it's tiring."

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm supposed to make him hate me! I could swear he suddenly had the biggest smile I've ever seen. "WOHOOO~ Thankk youu Sempai! Don't worry, just lunch is more than enough! =D" … seeing him this happy around me feels weird … Before all of this, all I did was tease him and end up making him cry, but now … *sigh* what is wrong with me? What a headache.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

Yaaaay~ I can't believe I convinced Aomine-Sempai to have lunch with me after school! We walked to the restaurant near the school, a lot of students hang out there after school so it wasn't really anything special. While walking there, sempai was quiet the whole way. I tried talking but I stopped since I didn't want to ruin his mood or anything, he was probably tired from school. We finally arrived!

"Sempai! Let's sit over there!" I pointed to the only available table left in that restaurant. This place is full of students from the same school T-T I hope no one ruins my daaaate! "You don't have to yell it out, I can see that you stupid monkey." Oops! He got pissed again. Anyways, we ordered food and started eating when suddenly "Aominechhi?! =O No wayyy!" it was Kise Ryouta.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?!" - "Heeeeeeehh? Why so mean? I came here with my teammates for lunch! It's great that I saw you though! It's been a while! can I join you? Or are you busy with … Who's this guy? It's weird seeing you hanging around with anyone other than momoi-cchi. =O No waaaay! Could it beeee? Aominecchi finally opened up and got a friend?!" He joined in anyway.

"U-ummm … I'm Kurosaki Rei, nice to meet y-" …"He's not my friend, and who the hell said you can join?! Ha?" … "Aominecchi! Don't be this way! Since we're both here, let's have lunch together and talk about basketball, just like old times! =D" What the hell … didn't we start going out? But he doesn't even think of me as a friend?

Wait, why did he even agree to go out with me? I'll just leave, it feels like I'm a bother. ***Gets up and bows*** "I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you Kise-san. Take care." I was about to walk away when Aomine-sempai grabbed my hand, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You're the one who dragged me here with that 'happy-go-lucky' attitude of yours, now you say you wanna leave?"

seriously … he makes it sound like I'm a bother … "Well I'm sorry I _dragged_ you here, I thought you'd be happy to hang out since we're da-" ***Punch* **"Watch your mouth you stupid monkey!" It really hurts … "AOMINECCHI! STOP IT!" Kise was trying to calm Aomine-sempai down, people were already gathering at the scene we made.

In the end, the manager of the restaurant kicked us out. I know I was wrong … he punched me because I was about to say 'we're dating' out loudly. I couldn't help it! It just slipped out. I was really upset … first Kise randomly comes and rubs in my face the fact that Aomine-sempai is always with momoi, then Aomine-sempai says I'm not his friend.

I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way! I wanna break the silence … "A-Aomine-sempai …" All I got was a death glare! "S-Sorry … about before." No reply. _He probably already_… Before I realized it, there were tears in my eyes. W-what the hell? why am I crying? … ***sob***

**Chapter 3 ends here! What do you guys think? I'm starting to feel sorry for Rei~ Look forward to the next one. I'll upload the next chapter later today. Cya~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke or it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

Aomine's P.O.V.

How the hell did things end up this way? Everything was fine until the idiot Kise showed up. I didn't want to introduce him to Kurosaki, if I did then the idiot wouldn't even leave. He'd keep bothering me. Then Kurosaki started acting weird out of nowhere and said he wanted to leave, I wanted to stop him but ended up punching him instead.

He was about to spit out a freakin' forbidden line! If anyone finds out I'm 'dating' a guy, then I'm screwed for life. Kurosaki looked really hurt. After we were kicked out of the restaurant, I didn't know what to say, I mean … I know he didn't mean for things to end up this way but I punched him and somehow things turned out to be so awkward, so I stayed quiet.

"A-Aomine-sempai …" I looked at him. Did he flinch? He probably thinks I glared at him. That's how I look like when I'm thinking. "S-Sorry … about before."… Why is he apologizing? I'm the one who punched him. This guy needs to give his apologies a break. Eh? He's crying. "O-Oi, why the hell are you crying?" ***Sob*** He was sobbing and rubbing his eyes like a kid. "Hey, answer me already … " I grabbed his hand and moved it out of the way since it was blocking his face.

"I… I'm sorry … Aomine-sempai probably hates me …*sob* I didn't mean to make you angry. I'll do anything you ask next time, and I wont bother you, so please don't hate me…" Stupid … monkey. Without realizing, I pulled him into a hug. He stopped crying since he was shocked. I mean, even I was shocked. "S-Sempai…? W-wh-" I interrupted him.

"Shut up! Don't ask why. I did it because I want to. Got it? I don't hate you or anything like that, so stop crying. You stupid crybaby!" I felt his hands respond to my hug. ***Sob* **"hey, didn't I tell you to stop crying?!" He tightened his hug. " Sempai?" **Sigh** "Yeah?" … "I love you" … This is bad, his confessions are starting to get to me, I feel weird. "Ah… I know, so stop crying." A few minutes later, he calmed down.

"Sempai?" … "Yeah?" … "I WANT ICE-CREAM!" W-What the – "THE HELL!?" Is he serious?! He was crying like a minute go! "What's with the sudden demand?! How random can you be you stupid monkey!?" He was smiling like nothing happened a few minutes ago! Ughh that fickle minded idiot!

"It's because Ice-cream makes me happy!So I want ice-cream T^T Aomine-Sempaaaaii~" … "Ice-cream makes you happy? ARE YOU A KID!?" He's giving me puppy eyes?! He IS a kid! Damn it all! -_- UGHHH "FINE!" He started jumping around in happiness.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. 

I don't care what happened back in the restaurant, RIGHT NOW IS THE BEST! I can't believe it; _The_ Aomine Daiki actually **hugged **me, and said he doesn't hate me… I love him; I really love him the most! Whenever I'm depressed I eat a lot of ice cream, I swear it makes me so happy I could fly! So to lighten up the mood, I yelled out that I want ice cream!He was taken back by how random I was acting. Well I couldn't help it. And he actually agreed!

I thought he'd refuse since he said we'd only have lunch, and I was the one who forced him to come along. We walked towards the ice-cream kiosk that was on our way. "Yaaaay~ Ice-cream!" I ran to the kiosk and ordered two ice cream, strawberry and chocolate, and handed one to Aomine-Sempai. "Here, Sempai." I handed him the chocolate flavor and started licking my strawberry flavored ice cream.

Suddenly Aomine-Sempai grabbed my wrist and l-l-licked my ice cream?! ***BLUSH**!* "S-Sempai!?" He smirked. "Who told you I wanted chocolate ice cream? Huh?" T-That was an i-indirect kiss, right?! My face was probably as red as a freakin' tomato! So embarrassing! "Hey, your face is red. You okay?" Do I look like I'm okay?! I can't move!

"Oh. Are you thinking it's an indirect kiss?" ARGHHH! IS HE READING MY MIND?! His face was a few centimeters away from mine. " ***Smirk*** Wanna make it direct?" ***Freeze*** I couldn't speak, let alone breathe! "Hey, chill. It's a joke, alright? You don't have to do anything." J-Joke?! I mean … I'd be happy if we k-kiss, but I don't think I'm mentally ready for it. I'd probably faint on the spot. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oi, were you relieved? And I thought you'd be happy to kiss me since you like me." W-W-WHAT DO I SAY TO THAT?! "I-I-I … It's not that I don't want to!" He raised an eyebrow to that. "Hmm? So what's the problem then?" I can't tell him! It's embarrassing! "Hey, spit it out already!" Ughhh T^T Why me?! "Because it's … it's-" I was interrupted by a loud voice.

"AOMINECHHI!" It's Kise again. "Damn it! Why him again?!" Scowled Aomine-Sempai. "Heey! I'm glad I caught up to you guys! I was worried something might have happened after you guys left. Knowing Aominechhi, you'd probably beat the poor guy to a pulp. _" I bowed. "I'm very sorry Kise-san, what I did before was rude. So I sincerely apologize!" I really **was** rude so I felt like I needed to apologize no matter what.

"NO! Don't worry, and don't apologize! It's alright! Uaahhhh, you're such a nice person!" Aomine-Sempai glared at me, "You don't have to apologize to him! Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me away. "Heeeey Aominechii! You're being rude! At least say bye! ***Sigh*** What a hopeless guy. ***Smile*** But it seems like he made a good friend." I couldn't hear Kise-san's last words since I was being dragged away.

"YOU!" He suddenly yelled! "W-What did I do?! T^T" He glared again! "You should learn how to stop apologizing for everything like an idiot! Where's your pride?! HA?! If you apologize one more time, I'll pulverize you! GOT IT?!" A-Apologizing? Wait, do I apologize a lot? I don't even notice! "S-Sorry I won't do it!" ***SMACK*** I DID IT AGAIN!

UGHH "I-I WONT APOLOGIZE!" He suddenly ruffled my hair. ***Blush*** "Good. Now let's go back home." It's already dark and we were now on our way home. So many things happened today! I don't want it to end T^T "What are you thinking about?" Ooops! I was so quiet on the way. "U-Umm, about today…" He eyed me. "What about today?" I looked back at him. "Nothing!" … " ***Sigh*** _Nothing _my ass! Now answer my question." I'm gonna get killed someday! "Umm … I'll never forget today, is what I was thinking … A lot of good things happened ...T-That's all…"

He was staring."Hmmm …" I was blushing. "A-and, Aomine-Sempai…" … "Yeah?" I smiled. "I love you." He was surprised. Since it came out randomly. Oh man! We already arrived to my place! He lives on the same street, so it's on his way. "That's my house. G-Goodnight Sempai …" He nodded and replied. "Goodnight." I waited for him to leave first. I don't want today to end … I want to stay with him at least a little bit longer! ***Flinch*** Sempai suddenly turned around!

Can he read my thoughts or something?! "Oh, I forgot. Give me your phone number." No way! He's asked for my phone number! I'm so happy I can't react! … "HEY YOU! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Oh shit! "R-Right! There you go." I saved my phone number on his phone and his number on mine. "I gave you my number, but don't go texting or calling randomly like an idiot! Got it? If you piss me off I'll kill you! Cheh." T^T Oh mannn, here I thought I could call him after he leaves! "O-Okay, got it! See you tomorrow Sempai! =D" He nodded and left.

***lays on bed*** "I'm so happy .. So many good things happened … I can't believe that Aomine sempai became my lover today! And he hugged me T/^/T And we had an indirect k-kiss ! O/_/O I was about to tell him that it was my first kiss. So embarrassing. Everyone in this stupid school already had their first kiss years ago! I'm sure it's the same with Aomine Sempai! S-So if I tell him it was my first kiss, he'll make fun of me!

***Sigh*** I miss him already … I want to call him, but … he'll kill me! EEEEEEEEEEKK! I was staring at his number and I accidentally CALLED T^T AHHHH WHAT DO I DO!? CLOSE CLOSE CLOSE** [** "Didn't I tell you not to bother me you stupid monkey?!"**]** HE PICKED UP T^T What do I say?! **[ **"OI ! ANSWER YOU IDIOT!" **] **I'm doomed! "SORRY SEMPAI! IT WAS BY ACCIDENT I SWEAR, PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEE T~T" It was silent for a few seconds.

**[ **"Kurosaki" **]**… Did he calm down ? "Y-Yes Aomine Sempai?" … **[ **"HOW THE HELL DO YOU ACCIDENTALLY CALL SOMEONE YOU IDIOT?!" **]...** (T~T) I knew it, I'm dead! "Sorry S-Sempai! I really didn't mean to! I mean was just staring at your number and thinking and I really wanted to call you but I wasn't because I didn't want to bother you then I accidentally-" **[**"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU STUPID LOUD MONKEY!"**]** …

***sniff*** "S-Sorry Sempai, I'll close now, sweetdreams! See ya!" ***Click*** AHHHHH HOW AM I GONNA SURVIVE TOMORROW ! HE'S GONNA MURDER MEEE ~ ***rinnngg*** H-He's calling! HE'S GONNA KILL ME OVER THE PHONE?! X_X ***rinnng* **Anyways I gotta pick up! "H-Hello?" … **[**"_H-Hello _MY ASS! How dare you hang up on me you idiot?!"**]** Eeeeeee what do I say!? "G-Gomenasai! I didn't wanna bother you! So I just …"

...

**[ **"***Sigh*** So? What did you want to talk about?" **]** … talk about? "Eh?" …**[ ** "You said you wanted to call me. Why? Was there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" **]** I didn't really have anything specific to talk about! I just wanted to … "I wanted t-to … hear sempai's voice." I could feel my face heat up. I cant believe I just said that! ***Blush***

Aomine's P.O.V.

… "I wanted t-to … hear sempai's voice." ***Thump-Thump*** W-What the hell? T-That's why he called?! ** *Blush* **… Stupid Monkey! … "S-Sempai?" Shit! I don't even know how to reply to that! **[**"Are you an idiot? What a cheesy line. Heh, whatever. So yeah, you heard my voice. Happy now?"**]** … "Y-Yeah … Sempai?" … "What now?!" I feel weird as hell. I wanna hurry up and end this stupid phone call! "I love you" … D-Damn him, his freakin 'I love yous' are starting to get to me! **[**" I know that already! So goodnight, cya tomorrow!"**]** ***hangs up*** What the hell is wrong with me, I'm seriously starting to feel weird! Ughhh … Whatever, I'll sleep it off.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

He hung up … ***sigh*** I keep telling him I love him but he only replies with "I know" … I mean … I KNOW HE KNOWS! Can't he at least say he loves me back? … Wait, actually that's probably almost impossible for Aomine Sempai (T~T) I just want to know how he feels about me … I'll ask him later about it… I'm getting sleepyyyy ….

**That's all for chapter 4! So yeah, I'm seriously off to sleep. Had a long day. Sigh~ Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please follow, favorite, and review if possible. I wanna know what the world thinks of my fanfics! **

**Nighty~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters**

**...**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Yawn~** Ughh what time is it? It's 5:30 am! Why am I up so early?! Oh man, once I get up, I can't go back to sleep. *SIGH* what now? … Oh I got it! I'll prepare a bento for me and for Aomine Sempai! He'll be happy! =D I ran to the kitchen and started preparing them.

***30 minutes later*** There, perfect! I can't wait to give it to him! 3 I'll go to school early since I can't sleep anyways. I dressed up and got out of the house and made my way to school. _I hope he likes my bento …_

Aomine's P.O.V. 

***Riiiiiiiinnnng*** BAAAM! Freakin' alarm! Tch, I don't feel like getting up at all! "Daiki~ Get up already, you have to get to school, you'll be late!" I don't wanna… "Daiiiikiiii-" Ughh "OKAY MOM I GOT IT, I'M UP, I'M UP!" Damn it all!

Walking to school is such a drag in the morning. I got to the school gate, and for some reason, I keep expecting that over crazed monkey to appear out of nowhere any second now … Wow, I actually got to class without being attacked by him. Whew. I mean … Last night felt awkward on the phone, I don't want him getting all lovey dovey in school, it's creepy. ***Flashback*** "Sempai?" … "What now?!" … "I love you" **-*Flashback end*** ANYWAYS! I have to find a way to make him hate me already! I don't want this homo crap to get out of hand!

**Bell Ring** Ugh, finally! Lunch break! I went to the rooftop and lied down… I'm starving! Where's that monkey? He's supposed to get me my food- "Aomine Sempaaai~ 3" Oh god, here he comes with that pinkish aura again. "What the hell took you so long?! Where's my food damn it!?" And What is he blushing for!? "What the hell is it now?!" He suddenly pulled something out of his bag- wait… "is that a bento?"

He grinned and nodded. "I made it for you this morning!" … "Seriously?" … "U-Uhh, is there something wrong with it?" Unbelievable. "Dude, we're both guys, it's weird. I mean, a guy giving, let alone making a bento for another guy is kinda… you know what I mean!" … "O-Oh! Right." Did he just frown? Ughh he's upset again. BUT SERIOUSLY! IT'S DISGUSTING, I'm not a homo …

"S-Sorry Sempai, I'll go get you your usual lunch-" Freakin hell. "Give it" … "Huh?" I snatched the bento box from him. "I'll eat it, so stop making that face." Great, now he's blushing again. I started eating and noticed that he was staring at me. I glared. "What the hell are you staring for? Start eating you stupid monkey." – "Ummm .. D-Does it taste good?" Oh, so that's what he was staring for.

**Sigh** "If it wasn't good I wouldn't be eating it. Now eat." He smiled and started eating. **Bell Ring** "Tch, stupid bell! I don't feel like going back to class-ooouuuf" He hugged me. What the!? What the hell does he think he's doing?! I pushed him back, a bit too hard. He fell backwards. Who cares, I mean, he shouldn't be getting used to this, especially in school! "Oi! Don't randomly hug me in school, if someone saw us they'll misunderstand!" … Why is he quiet?! I'm not wrong! "Sorry Sempai." He ran off as soon as he apologized.

I'm gonna punch that idiot! He's such a pain in the butt! I don't give a crap anymore. I was supposed to make him hate me, right? So I'm not goin to throw nice words at him anymore. Let him go find someone else to be homo with. Screw class, I'm gonna skip it and sleep.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I was so happy when Aomine-Sempai ate the bento I made. I don't know what came over me, but I had the urge to hug him right now, and so I did. The moment I hugged him, he pushed me away immediately. I lost balance and fell. "Oi! Don't randomly hug me in school, if someone saw us they'll misunderstand!" I hate this. _Misunderstand? _I know things are awkward between two guys, but … we're dating. Right?

Doesn't he feel the same way I do? I mean I don't even care if someone saw us. _I love him_. That's all I know. Why am I even thinking about it? I know he doesn't feel the same way I do. It's obvious. "Sorry Sempai." I apologized and went back to class.

I couldn't focus the whole time in class. When classes were over, I started heading to the library. Aomine-Sempai would never go there. So, I can stay there until everyone goes back home. That way, I wouldn't have to face him now. What happened on the rooftop was awkward enough. If I saw him now, I wouldn't know what to say. I was about to enter the library when I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist. Please don't tell me its Aomine-Sempai!

I looked back to see – Whew thank god. "Hirota" I turned back to face him. "Kurosaki~ please tell me you're free today!" It was the same friend who asked me to go on a double date last time. "Uhhh … I guess so. Why?" He grinned. "My girlfriend is still nagging me about bringing someone along for a double date, then she said that it had to be you. She scolded me last time! Apparently, her friend who's coming along has a crush on you or something. So, pretty please~ Do it for me!" He's a good friend, it's hard telling him no when he's begging me.

But, I like sempai. I don't know what to do! "Please Kurosaki~ I'll owe you big time! You can ask me for anything! So please?" I'll go just this time I guess. "Alright, but just this time! Okay?" He had a huge grin all over his face and hugged me. "You're the best!" W-What's with the hug? "I owe you one Kurosaki! Let's go!" I smiled and nodded. _I wish Aomine-Sempai would hug me normally_. Hirota dragged me to – Maji Burger?! No way! Of all places! W-What if Aomine-Sempai goes there? What do I do? No, he doesn't like going anywhere but home after school, right?

"Come on Kurosaki! There they are! Uwaah~ I'm so glad you came along!" We headed to the table where the two girls were sitting and joined them. Hirota sat next to his girlfriend, and I sat next to her friend. "Mayu-chan, this is Kurosaki Rei, Kurosaki, meet my girlfriend, Akagi Mayumi. And her friend, uhh-" His girlfriend interrupted him and introduced her friend. "Mori Yuki." This feels weird. A double date is a first for me. I smiled and greeted them. "Nice to meet the both of you, Akagi-san, Mori-san." Akagi-san glared at me. What did I do?

"You don't have to be too formal! Akagi-chan, and Mori-chan is fine!" Hirota grinned. "Yeah, don't be too formal Kurosaki, we're all friends now!" I nodded. "Sorry." They all started laughing for god knows what reason. "W-What's so funny?" I asked nervously. Mori-chan smiled. "You're way too polite Kurosaki-kun!" I blushed from embarrassment. Polite huh? Yeah, Aomine-Sempai scolded me about it.

**Flashback** _You should learn how to stop apologizing for everything like an idiot! Where's your pride?! HA?! If you apologize one more time, I'll pulverize you! GOT IT?!"_ **Flashback End … **_I miss him_ …

"Kurosaki-kun? W-We didn't mean to offend you!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find the 3 of them staring at me. "N-No I wasn't offended! I was thinking about something! So, what do you guys wanna talk about?" I tried to start a subject or something. Hirota grinned. "Since we're on a double date, let's talk about love~" I flinched. I don't wanna talk about LOVE! I secretly kicked Hirota's foot for coming up with this topic and glared at him. He scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"That's a good idea Hirota-kun~ So, Kurosaki-Kun, have you dated before, are you dating anyone now?" I looked away at the awkward question that Mori-chan suddenly threw at me. What am I supposed to say? I never dated anyone before but I'm dating right now? I can't say that when I'm actually on a double date. "Kurosaki-Kun?" I frowned, "Ummm … N-No, I haven't." She smiled.

"So you're not dating anyone now?" They were waiting for me to answer. It feels hard saying something like this! "No … I'm not … dating now." In a split second, I felt a hand grab my collar and pull me off from my seat. I was shocked see who the person in front of me was. **Gasp** "A-Aomine-Sempai …"

...

**Thats the end of chapter 5! Cliffhangers suck. But i was writing this now, so I didn't want to make you guys wait a lot for the next chapter. I'll do my best to upload the next part in a while. I'm still working on it now. Look forward for it! Let me know what you guys think! Favorite, Follow, and Review please. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters and oc characters. **

**...**

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

After what happened on the roof, I couldn't stop thinking about that idiot. It bothered me a lot. When classes were over, I waited for him at the school gates for about 30 minutes but he wouldn't show up. Did he leave earlier or something? I was really hungry so I decided to go to Maji Burger and order something. I finished eating and was about to head out but stopped when I saw Kurosaki and that annoying friend of his enter the restaurant. I was going to approach him then stopped when I saw them join 2 random girls who were already sitting there.

Tch, don't tell me, double date? That freaking annoying monkey! … What the hell is he blushing and smiling for? I got closer to their table to listen to what they were talking about. _"So you're not dating anyone now?"_ The hell? Why is it any of her damned business! Tch, he better not act all happy go lucky and tell them he's dating me! Knowing him, he'd definitely do it. I got closer to stop him in case he was about to reveal it but stopped when I heard his reply. _"No … I'm not … dating now." _What? … _He's not dating now?_ **Smirk** Then what the hell does he think I am? A freakin' sideshow for his amusement? Was his confession something he did to mock me?! That bastard, I'm gonna kill him.

I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to face me. He looked shocked as hell. "A-Aomine-Sempai …" I glared at him and grabbed his wrist to drag him out of that place so I can beat the shit out of him but was stopped by his friend who grabbed his other wrist. "Who the hell do you think you are to drag him away each time? He didn't say he wants to go, so let him go!" I glared at him, who the hell do **you** think you are?!

"Let this monkey's hand go now or I'll beat the shit out of you right now." Hirota glared back. "Hell no." I'm gonna kill this bastard. "H-Hirota, it's fine. I'll go with him-" _Yes he'll go with me, so let him go you bastard._ His friend shook his head. "It doesn't feel like you wanna go with him! Don't worry about it!" Doesn't look like he wants to come along? That son of a – He kept pulling Kurosaki's wrist towards him.

Ah~ Whatever, who cares about that freakin monkey anymore? At least this way I can get rid of him and his homo bullshit … His annoying friend kept trying to pull Kurosaki towards him so I put him out of his misery and let his hand go, which caused him to fall backwards and bump his head on the table. "Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?!" _What, did he manage to get himself a girlfriend or something? How adorable and caring of her to rub the pain on his head away_. His friend glared at me and yelled. "You jerk! You let go on purpose!"

I smirked. "You told me to let go. As if I care … _Oi Kurosaki." _He flinched when I called his name. "_Don't come crying to me and bother me about whatever happens later. You're a freakin drag. And you annoy me. Tch." _He looked depressed enough, which was good for me.

I finally let out what I had to say and left that place for a walk. Annoying bastard, stupid tomato faced blushing monkey! HE PISSES ME OFF! He was the one who annoyingly confessed to me! He's the one who keeps nagging me to death with his disturbingly mushy 'I love yous'! He's the one who keeps hugging me all the time! It's not like I care about him damn it!

… _So, why do I feel like I'm about to cry … _

What on earth is wrong with me? I was so lost in thoughts but snapped out of it when I noticed Kurosaki running around like an idiot. I hid behind a tree to avoid him. What is he doing here? Who cares about him? Ughh, I'll go home. _"Aomine-Sempai … __**Sniff **__… I'm sorry sempai"_ I paused. He's crying again. **Sigh** "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing you stupid monkey?" He looked at me with widened eyes. "S-Sempai!" I glared at him. "What do you want? Didn't I tell you not to come crying to me about anything?" He flinched.

" **Sniff** Sempaaaaiii~ I swear I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that I'm not dating! I lied to them because Hirota kept nagging me to join him and I only did it as a favor cuz he's a good friend! People don't normally go on dates when they're already dating someone, so I didn't know what to say-" I interrupted him. "Shut up already! You talk too much! You said it yourself. _People don't normally go on a date when they're dating_. Anyways, what do you want? You were looking for me, right?" He rubbed his eyes then hugged me. Didn't I tell him not to hug me anymore?!

I tried to push him back but he was holding me too tight. "I love you. I wanted to tell you that _the only one I love is you, Aomine-Sempai_! I was wrong. I'll never lie about it anymore. I'll let them know next time that I'm dating someone I love with all my heart! So please forgive me. Don't ignore me, and like me back … I … never heard you say you love me back. So, even if it's just a little bit. Please … _fall in love with me, sempai_."

That was the biggest confession I've ever received. I was too shocked to say anything at all. My heart is beating really fast … **Smirk** what the hell? … _Fall in love with me_, you say? I probably … already am. Like hell I'd ever say it. "Sempai?" I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "N-Nothing!" I smacked him on his head. "Finish your sentence!" He blushed. "C-Can I … go to your house? I mean- I want to see your room. ARGHH! That sounded worse! I'm sorry! Never mind!" I laughed. I seriously laughed.

"W-What's so funny sempai?! I was being serious!" He frowned. "You're too dramatic. Anyways, yeah you can come over. Let's go." He blushed. "N-NO WAY! REALLY?!" He grinned. "Yes, really. Now shut it and follow me." We walked back to my place and entered my room. The house was empty since my mom works till midnight and dad is out of country. "S-Sempai? Where's everyone?"

He looked nervous. Did he think I was going to rape him or something? "Yeah, my parents are out. So, what do you wanna do? Video games or movie?" He thought for a second and replied. "Movie!" I nodded and went to grab a horror movie. I made him wait in the room until I found the dvd.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! I'm in **THE** Aomine Daiki's room~ He went to grab a movie and I took that chance to look around his room. His room is so neat~ I expected it to be messy. I kept looking around until my eyes landed on a shirt. It's the shirt he was wearing earlier! Oh maaaan~ I want to do this, but what if he comes in? But I have to! Ummm … I looked back to check again, he's not there. I grabbed his shirt and sniffed it.

_It smells like Aomine-Sempai_...

"What are you doing?" Oh no! "S-Sempai! I-It's not what it looks like!" He smirked. "Really? But I can swear that it looked like you were sniffing my shirt and blushing madly about it." Arghhhh, I'm doomed! What do I SAY?! I was sitting on the bed. He sat next to me and took the shirt back. He's gonna kill me. " '**Smirk'**, what do you need the shirt for? _I'm right in front of you_." H-He's what? I was blushing insanely at what he said. His face was now too close, just a few centimeters away from me! I instantly covered my mouth with my hands. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you cover your mouth?" Because we were about to kiss! So awkward! "Oh! That reminded me, when we were eating ice cream. What were you gonna tell me about the kiss? Didn't you say you love me? Why are you avoiding kissing with me?" There it comes! It's embarrassing, I don't wanna tell him . "TELL ME" I flinched at his sudden loud voice.

"I … I never … kissed anyone, so ummm …" I looked away with a blushing face. He was quiet, and then broke the silence with a laugh. "Seriously? That's it?" I looked back at him. "What do you mean that's it! I knew you would laugh about it! That's why I didn't wanna say anything!" He ruffled my hair. "Then that's all the more reason for you to want to kiss me." … "Eh?" … "What?! Do you want your first kiss to be with that girl who was all over you today then?!" Pfffft. That surprised me. "Why are you laughing you stupid monkey?!"

I grinned. "For a second, it sounded like Aomine-Sempai was jealous for me." He held my hand. "S-Sempai?" His face got closer to mine again, "What if I was?" What if he … what? "Stop looking so confused! I said, what if I was jealous?! What would you do about it?!" Aomine-Sempai, is _jealous_? I was stupefied. I couldn't even tell what was what anymore. "Rei" my eyes widened.

He called me by my first name … "Eh?" He smirked. "Your face is way too red. Is it because I called your name?" I blushed harder and looked away. "Rei, Kiss me." I shivered at the sudden suggestion. K-Kiss him? Is he c-crazy? I don't even know how to- "If you don't kiss me now on your own accord, I'll never kiss you."

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

"Rei, Kiss me" I couldn't help it. His innocence makes me want to bully him more. He blushes way too much. His reactions are so cute. He looked confused and hesitant. "If you don't kiss me on your own accord, I'll never kiss you." He was taken back. "B-But Sempai!" Pfft. I really can't help but laugh. He's way too innocent. "On the count to three. If you don't, then I really will never ever kiss you." He was freaking out.

"_One_" He was thinking deeply.

"_Two_", He covered his face with his hand.

"_thr_-" I was interrupted when his lips bumped into mine. No, seriously, he just bumped his lips onto mine. His hands were trembling on my shoulder. And his eyes were tightly shut. Ah~ _He's so adorably innocent_. To freak him out further, I licked his lips. He opened his eyes and pulled himself backwards. I put my hands behind his waist so he wouldn't escape and smirked. "You suck at kissing."

He blushed again and covered his face. "I-I told you I don't know how to do it!" I grinned at this. "Then I'll teach you." He looked surprised then frowned. "What is it now?" I waited for his reply. "Did you kiss before, Sempai?" Ah, that's it. I grinned at this. "Now you're the one who's jealous." He glared at me and looked away. "Yes, I did kiss before. Many random girls I guess. What about it?" '**sniff**' "Sempaaai~ You're mean! At least try to lie about it or something!" I laughed at this.

"Why would I lie about it? Anyways, the one I'm kissing now is you, so what does it matter?" As his face reddened, he bit his lower lip. "Anyways, I'll teach you how to kiss. So pay attention, got it?" He looked away and nodded. "First, wrap your hands around my neck and lock your lips with mine …" He got closer, and wrapped his trembling hands around my neck and leaned his face closer to plant the kiss.

"_DAIKI-CHAN_~"

_FREAGIN' SHIT!_ He pulled back and I flew backwards from the bed and landed on the floor. **Door opens** "Daiki-chan~ I didn't know you have a friend over today!" _Freakin mom!_ Rei was obviously freaking out and blushing like crazy. "What's your name boy?" Mom asked with a happy tone. "K-Kurosaki Rei. Nice to meet you… Auntie." She grinned and ruffled his hair. "You're such a good boy! I cant believe Daiki-chan has finally brought a friend over! I'm so excited! I'm gonna make you boys dinner~" And then she was gone with the wind, leaving an awkward moment between the two of us.

I let out a sigh. "Sorry about mom, she's insane." He shook his head and smiled. "She's really nice!" I got up and sat back on the bed. "So uhhh … Let's just play video games for now, yeah?" He nervously grinned. "Y-Yeah!"

**Hey guys! Finally done with chapter 6. Turned out longer than the rest of the chapters! Sorry I took my time with it even though I promised to send it a bit earlier today. I had to help my sister with her college report. -SIGH- Being an elder sister sucks at times. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please favorite, follow, and review! **

**Holy crap (o_o) It's 2 am, I hope I manage to wake up for college tomorrow! Sweetdreams~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 7 is finally up! I did my best to upload this as soon as possible. I was a bit late because I had some projects to work on. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I also added a preview of chapter 8 at the end, check it out. Cya~

**...**

We played video games for a while and then had dinner with mom. After we were done with dinner, he got up and bowed. "Thank you for the dinner Auntie, it was good!" _How polite of him_. Tcheh. "Umm … Sempai?" I waited for him to continue. "I'll be going now so … I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I was about to reply when mom interrupted me. "Oh my! Are you bored already? Stay longer! I'm baking cookies! You have to taste them! Pretty please Rei-chaaan~"

Did mom hit her head or something? The monkey was all nervous and awkard. "O-Okay Auntie. Thank you for your kindness." Mom squealed and hugged him. "You're so adorable and polite! How did my idiotic son turn out to be so rude, annoying and loud! HMPH! I wonder who he takes after?" I glared at her and replied. "_I take after YOU, dear wonderful mom of mine_! Why the hell are you hugging him? Aren't you being too friendly with him?! What if he doesn't like it?" She whacked me on the head. FREAKIN OUCH!

"N-No it's fine Sempai, I d-don't mind" I threw a glare at him. "YOU! _Let's go_, now!" He immediately nodded and followed me. "DAIKI! You're not taking him anywhere! He still has to eat my co-" I interrupted her. "I'LL GIVE HIM YOUR DAMNED COOKIES LATER!" with that said, I held his wrist and dragged him outside. "What an _annoying_ mom I have, right?" He shook his head. "NO! She's super nice! I like her a lot!" I sighed. "Nice my ass. Anyways, are you going home now?" He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for today Sempai … I had fun." Hmm~ "Which part was _fun_?" He blushed with nervousness "V-Video games! And dinner…" I grinned. "Oh really? Then what about … _Kissing_?" He turned around so I wouldn't see his face. Pfft. How cute. "What? No answer? So I take that it was boring to you then?" He turned back to face me with a quick reply. "NO! IT WAS GOOD- I mean, it was … fun." I smirked, "Of course it was. You were kissing _Aomine Daiki_. Anyone would kill for it."

He glared at me. "Sempai! Stop being mean!" I raised an eyebrow. "How am I being mean?" He held my hand. Wow, that's new. "Y-You … does that mean that you would let anyone kiss you if they wanted to?" I was surprised by his question. I mean, as long as they were cute F-cup girls, I never minded them kissing me. I couldn't help but let out a smirk. He really makes me want to mess with him. "What would you do if I said yes?" He frowned and tightened his grip.

"Then … I'll make sure not to let them have the chance to, I'll k-kiss you before they do! I won't let anyone touch _my Daiki!" _

He then let go of my hand. He looked surprised himself. I mean … "_My Daiki? _Pffffthahhahahaa, where did THAT come from?!" He blushed and covered his face with his hands. "S-SORRY! It just came out that way … your mom called you Daiki … I kept thinking that I wanted to call you by your first name too. S-So umm never mind Semp-" I didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence as I interrupted him with a kiss.

I mean, it's dark anyway, and the neighborhood is empty by now, so who cares? I wanted to freak him out. He was too shocked to breath; His lips were completely shut. I kept at it until he finally opened his mouth for some air, then I used that second to slip my tongue in his mouth. He tried to push me back but failed since I was using too much force. He's so inexperienced, so innocent. He stopped fighting back. When I started to nibble on his lips, he moaned.

_What the hell, even though he's a guy … his moan was too cute. _

After a few minutes, I ended the kiss. He was out of breath, and speechless. His face was flushed. "And THAT is how you kiss. Got it?" He covered his face with his hands again. Why does he always do that? "What now? Did you _not_ like it or something?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"Of course I did! It's j-just that … _I really feel like my heart is about to stop_."

My eyes widened. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it that I find whatever he says or does … cute? And why the hell is my heart beating fast? Ughh, this feels annoyingly weird. "Sempai?" And seriously … "Calling me _Sempai_ all that time is starting to piss me off! Just call me Daiki you idiot!" He looked at me like I was acting crazy. **Am I?** "Is it really okay if I do?" I glared at him.

"YES YOU CAN! Don't make me repeat what I say!" He suddenly had a huge smile on his monkey face. "Daiki!" He hugged me out of nowhere. "Don't just randomly hug me you idiot." He raised an eyebrow. "But you randomly kissed me!" Uhhhh … I can't find anything to say back. He's right, I guess. "D-Daiki … I have to get back home now, so … I'll see you tomorrow in school, right?"

Hm? Why is he talking as if I'll disappear or something?

"Of course you will. If you forget to get me my lunch I'll murder you." He smiled. "I-Is it okay … if I make you a bento again?..." A bento? Oh, I guess I was a bit too mean about it when he told me he made one for me. "As long as it's edible, I don't mind." He grinned. "I'll make sure it tastes good!" I couldn't help but ruffle his hair.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'll make sure it tastes good!" I grinned. I'm so happy he agreed to it! I suddenly felt a hand ruffle my hair. I looked at him; his eyes were staring into mine. He looked, so lost in thoughts. He stopped ruffling my hair but his hand was still on my head.

_What's he thinking about? _

My face flushed at his stare. It feels like he can see right through me. Makes my heart beat so fast. I was about to call out to him but stopped. His hand feels so big and warm. I lift my hand to touch his and guided it to my face.

_"I love you … Daiki" _

His eyes widened. Oh no! I wasn't thinking when I said it. It felt awkward this time. I scratched the back of my head and grinned. "So I'll go now- I mean, see you tomorrow! Goodnight …" I smiled and turned to walk away.

_"Rei!" _

Eh? I blushed, I'm still not used to him calling me by my first name. "Y-Yeah?" I waited for him to continue. "No, its nothing. Goodnight." He was suddenly acting weird. I nodded and continued walking back home. I let out a long sigh.

"What do you mean by '_No, its nothing'_?"

It's frustrating! I was too lost in thoughts to notice that someone was standing next to me.

"Who's the lovely person you're thinkin' so much about to the point that you didn't notice me standing here, Rei-chin~"

_That voice_ …

My eyes widened when I saw who it was …

"K-Kei?"

He smirked. "Awww~. You remembered me. I'm so glad, _I missed you so much this whole time_, Rei-chinnnn~" He was speaking with sarcasm of course.

When I first confessed to Daiki and was rejected by him, I cried for the first time in 4 years.

_4 years ago,_ my life was a living hell because of the man standing in front of me right now, **Yanagi Keisuke**.

**...**

**So, thats the end of Chapter 7! What did you guys think? Look forward to the next one! Please favorite, follow, and review :D **

**I also decided to add a preview of Chapter 8 so that you guys would kind of have an idea of what it's gonna be like. **

**...**

**Preview for Chapter 8: **

**Teacher**: "Class, welcome our new transfer student, Yanagi Keisuke."

**Rei**: "… H-How did you find me?"

**Yanagi Keisuke**: "Did you think you could run away, Rei-chin~? Well that's too bad, i'm back. Pl_ease treat me well, classmate_."

**Aomine Daiki**: "That's enough of your plan of avoiding me all day. Now, spit it out. Who the hell is this Yanagi guy?! And What is he to you, Rei?"

**Yanagi Keisuke**: "Hmmm … Say, Rei-chin~ Aomine Daiki, what does that_ name_ mean to you?"

**Rei**: "I'm sorry … Aomine-Sempai … _I don't like you anymore_."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and the oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm sorry again for taking my time with this chapter! I had annoying distractions these two days. But all is good as this chapter turned out longer than I expected it to be. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

...

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

When he asked if he could make me a bento and I agreed to it, he made the cutest happy face I've ever seen. That moment, he looked too freakin' adorable. _I couldn't help but ruffle that light brown short messy hair of his. _

I never noticed how cute he was before. I guess I was too busy enjoying the power of being able to bully him. It's not my fault. I mean … his reactions are the best. He makes me want to bully him more each time.

While I was still lost in thoughts, my eyes found their way to his wide hazel colored eyes … even his eyes are too cute to resist.

_Why the hell am I noticing him now? _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt his hand grab mine and started guiding it till it reached his face.

_"I love you … Daiki" _

My eyes widened. He always does this … he keeps attacking me with the word 'I love you' all the time, and it gets to me every single damned freakin time! He scratched the back of his head and grinned. "So I'll go now- I mean, see you tomorrow! Goodnight …" he smiled and turned to walk away.

I know his feelings well. And I know that I'm starting to feel something for him. Okay, I admit it. I really started falling for him. But … it's not like I can say it! I've never even been in that sort of situation! Should I give him a hint … or something? I hesitated but called out to him.

"Rei!"

He turned around with a blushing face. "Y-Yeah?" ... I can't say anything after all … "No, its nothing. Goodnight." He frowned then nodded. He left right after that. I guess I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Arghhh! I've never had to think this deeply about anything before! _Love is annoying_! I decided to stop thinking for now and went back home. I'll deal with this crap tomorrow.** Yaawn** … so sleepy …

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

**Sighhh~ **It really bothered me! Why did he start acting weird? What did he mean by '_No its nothing' _I was pretty sure he had something in mind after being so lost in thoughts. I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized there was a tall figure standing next to me.

_"Who's the lovely person you're thinkin' so much about to the point that you didn't notice me standing here, Rei-chin~" _

I shivered when I heard that voice. I turned to take a closer look at the figure.

_That black spiked hair, those piercing reddish-brown eyes, and that cold grin … it was definitely __**him**__. _

"K-Kei…?" I stuttered.

He smirked "Awww~ You remembered me. I'm so glad, _I missed you so much this whole time_, Rei-chinnnn~" He spoke with sarcasm. When I first confessed to Daiki and was rejected by him, I cried for the first time in 4 years. 4 years ago, my life was a living hell because of the man standing in front of me right now, **Yanagi Keisuke**.

Why is he here? How did he find me? My hands were shaking. "Rei-chin, didn't you miss me?" _Stop speaking with mockery_. "Hey, answer me!" I flinched when he raised his voice. "I-I have to … go. It was … nice seeing you again. B-Bye." My voice was shaking. I tried to escape as fast as possible but his hand took hold of my wrist in a split second.

"Where do you think you're going? You're so rude Rei-chin, you hurt my feelings!" He tightened his grip. "_S-Stop talking to me that way_ …" He eyed me. "_What way?" _I lowered my eyes. "You're mocking me." He chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all! Ahhh~ how I missed this! Messing with you always entertained me. School was so much fun for me back then, but you suddenly disappeared and moved away. _Do you know how sad I was? I almost cried_!"

Yeah. That's how he is, an utter cold-hearted bully who enjoys wrecking my life just for his amusement. I pulled my hand away from his grip. "I have to go, so … later." This time, I managed to escape and started running away as fast as I could. I ran till I finally reached home. I shut the door behind me and made sure to lock it.

"Rei? You're late! What took you so long?" I sighed. "Sorry mom, I went to a friend's house." She gasped. "Really? That's rare! You never go to a friend's house! Not ever since Keisuke anyways." I shivered when I heard the name. "Y-Yeah … Anyways I'm going to sleep." She frowned. "No dinner?" I shook my head. "I had it at my friend's house. Goodnight mom." She smiled and hugged me. "Sweet dreams my cute Rei~" I couldn't help but smile.

I went to my room, shut the door and went to lie down on my bed. I still can't believe that I ran into him. Why did he show up now? What does he want? **Sigh … **

[**Flashback**] "Really? That's rare! You never go to a friend's house! Not ever since Keisuke anyways." [**Flashback end**]

_Keisuke, my friend?_ Yeah right. If only you knew, mom. While I was lost in thoughts, I somehow drifted off to sleep.

[**Next Morning**]

I got up late and hurried to class, crap … I was thinking too much yesterday that I fell asleep late! Thankfully, I made it in time. I took a seat and waited for the teacher to start class. He started with a greeting "Good morning students. Today, we have a new transfer student." That got everyone's attention. A transfer student...? That's interesting. The teacher called the student to come in.

"Class, welcome our new transfer student, Yanagi Keisuke."

My eyes widened when I heard the name. _You're kidding_ … right? I watched as the transfer student entered the class and made his way and stood next to the teacher. It's him … Definitely … him. "It's nice meeting everyone! I hope we become good friends in the future!"

**He's definitely acting.** That fake smile of his is obvious!

_"Kyaa~ He's so handsome~ don't you think?"_ The girl behind me whispered to her friend. _"Yes! He looks like a handsome prince, a gentleman!"_ Her friend replied.

_Handsome? Prince? Gentleman?_ Are they kidding me? "Yanagi-Kun, there's an empty seat on the end of the corner next to Kurosaki-kun, please take a seat." The teacher pointed his finger at me when he spoke. Oh no, anything but that! Of all students, he sits next to me?!

He eyed me as he started making his way to the seat next to me and sat down. He stared at me and chuckled.

"Aren't you going to greet me, Rei-chin?" I pretended I couldn't hear him. I was avoiding eye contact with him. Suddenly, I felt hand reach out to my shoulder. He turned me to face him and spoke again.

"Don't ignore me Rei-chin, you're hurting my feelings." I grit my teeth and looked away. "… H-How did you find me?" He grinned.

"Did you think you could run away, Rei-chin? Well, that's too bad, I'm back. _Please treat me well, classmate_."

My hands were shaking again. I didn't know what to think anymore. For now, I'll do whatever I can to avoid him.

When lunch break started I immediately got up and started walking to the rooftop. **I want to see Daiki** … if he's with me then everything will be fine.

_Everything will be fine_.

I was about to open the door that leads to the rooftop but tripped over something and fell flat on my face. "Why are you in a hurry? Shouldn't you be kind and show me around the school since I'm new, _classmate_?"

That bastard, he tripped me with his foot! He chuckled. I glared at him. "Aww~ I'm sorry. Were you hurt? Here, let me help you up!" He extended his hand. I hesitated but took it. If I didn't, he would make things worse. "So, will you show me around now?" He said with a grin.

How I wish I could wipe that grin off of his face! "I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go." I took another look at the door that leads to the rooftop.

_If only I could reach that door and open it to see you right now_.

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Where the hell is that idiot?! Wasn't he supposed to get me my food? Didn't he say that he'd be making me a bento? Did he get sick or something? … I'll go to his class and check. He better have a good excuse or I'll beat him into a pulp!

I walked until I reached his class and took a look. _He's not in class_. I'll ask someone. I found a random guy and asked him. "Oi, where's Rei?" He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Kurosaki? I just saw him walk to the cafeteria with Yanagi."

He what? That bastard. So he ditched me after all. Wait, who's Yanagi? I only saw him hang out with that double date freak 'Hirato' or was it 'Hirota'? Anyways I asked again. "Who the hell is Yanagi?" He scratched the back of his head. "

Yanagi Keisuke, he transferred today. For some reason, he seemed to become close friends with Kurosaki right off the bat." Th-that bastard. A vein popped on my head. He ditched me for a transfer student? _Close friends_ my ass. Ha! I'm gonna find him and kick his butt. I stomped through the hallway while looking for him.

Kurosaki's P.O.V.

After I showed him around the school, we headed to the cafeteria to have lunch. Eh? Lunch … oh no! I forgot to make a bento for Daiki! It's this bastard's entire fault! "What the hell are you glaring at me for?" He looked at me with a cold glare.

"There's something that's been bothering me since I saw you, Rei-chin."

I felt my hands shaking again. "You've been day dreaming too much since I saw you. So … tell me." I waited for him to continue.

"Who is it?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Sorry?" He chuckled. "Don't pretend to be stupid. Who is it that you're thinking about so much, Rei-chin?" My eyes widened. _No. No_. He put an arm around my neck. "Is it someone _special_?" I stayed quiet. "Even if you don't tell me, I'll find out."

_Damn it._

"And when I do, I'll make sure to destroy your ties with that person. You know that I can do it, right?" I was completely shaking with fear at the moment. If it's him … he can do it. He can definitely destroy my relationship with Daiki … I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hehhhh~ You're actually crying? Is this person that important to you?"

I rubbed my eyes. "_I'll do anything … so please don't_ …" He laughed. "Ahh~ how cute. As long as you do whatever I tell you, then I won't interfere. It's a promise~" He grinned coldly.

**I hate him. I hate him. I hate him**.

"Let's go back to class for now." I nodded. On the way to the class, I stood still when I saw Daiki standing at the opposite side of the hall. I was too shocked to think. What do I do? I … want to go talk to him. But … If I do, Keisuke will notice. I … have to avoid him for now- CRAP! We made eye contact!

I looked away immediately and started freaking out when Daiki was approaching us.

"Come on Kurosaki-Kun, Yanagi-Kun, class is starting." The teacher came out of nowhere and dragged us in to class.

I let out a sigh of relief. That was close. _This sucks … I really miss Daiki … _I was deep in thoughts but was interrupted when a classmate who was sitting in front of Keisuke turned his way and whispered something. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. Because a huge grin appeared on that smug face of Keisuke. He stared at me and smirked. He's definitely up to something!

I couldn't take seeing him right now so I pretended that I needed to go to the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom, I washed my face to cool myself down a bit. I closed my eyes and rubbed them for a second. When I opened them I froze.

On the mirror in front of me, was the reflection of Daiki standing behind me. "D-Dai…" I turned around and flinched when he shot a glare at me. "_What the freakin hell_? Explain what just happened back there." I frowned. What am I supposed to tell him? I'll just play stupid or something. "S-Sorry, I don't get what you mean." He grit his teeth.

"_Are you serious_? You didn't show up at the rooftop, and when I saw you just now, we definitely made eye contact, but you looked away after that. What's your freakin problem?"

I really don't know what to tell him. I can't tell him about Keisuke! I'll try to avoid him for now. "Umm … I have class, I have to go for now. I'll see you la-" I was interrupted when he shoved me to the wall and put his hands on the wall with me in between, leaving me no escape.

"That's enough of your plan of avoiding me all day! Now, spit it out. Who the hell is this Yanagi guy?! And what is he to you, Rei?"

My eyes widened. H-How does he know about Keisuke? He grabbed me from the collar. "Answer me!" I shut my eyes. "I … I'm sorry, I have to go!" With that, I pushed him off of me and ran back to class. I can't tell him about Keisuke. If I do, then he'll definitely approach him.

After classes were over, I got up with all the students and tried to escape between them without Keisuke noticing, but I failed when he grabbed my shirt.

"Reeeiii-chin~ how mean of you. How can you leave without saying anything?"

I lowered my eyes. Damn it! When can I escape from this guy?!

"By the way~ I heard something interesting! So I wanted to ask you about it" I sighed. "Just tell me already. I have to get home soon." He smirked.

"Hmmm … say Rei-chin~ what does the name **Aomine Daiki** mean to you?"

My eyes widened, face flushed, and I started shivering all over. I couldn't move at all. How did he know? Why does he know his name? My thoughts interrupted with his evil chuckle.

"Awww~ so _he's_ the special one. I told you I'd find out, didn't I?"

No.

"It's not him! W-Why are you so sure? Stop making random suggestions!" He grinned. "You're asking why I'm so sure? Hah! It's written all over your face. You're too obvious, Rei-chin." I was honestly freaking out.

"Y-You said … you wouldn't do anything." My voice was shaking. I was afraid of what he'd do now that he knows. He ruffled my hair.

"I know. I promised you didn't I? … That is, as long as you do everything I tell you to, of course."

I was surprised. When he said it just now, he sounded honest, about the promise I mean. But I ignored that thought. It's Yanagi Keisuke after all.

"C-Can I go now?" He shook his head. "But I have to." He smiled. "I don't care." _Of course you don't_. "I want you to do something for me." I looked at him with nervousness. This definitely won't be good. I waited for him to continue. He pointed at a watch that was located on a random table. Someone probably forgot to take it before they left. "That watch." Please don't tell me he's going to ask me to do that. "W-What about it?" He chuckled.

"_Steal it_."

I shivered. Even though I knew what he was going to ask me to do … bastard. "P-Please, anything but stealing … He glared at me. "Do it or I'll make sure you regret it." I immediately walked to the table and hesitated, but eventually took the watch. He grinned. "Good, now keep it with you until I ask you to get rid of it." I frowned.

"You're free to go now. See you tomorrow Rei-chin" He waved his hand and walked out of class.

I don't feel good about this. He definitely has something up his sleeve … I don't want to keep the watch … _but if I don't, he'll_ …I sighed and left as well. I'll just go home.

While walking, I was thinking deeply, about Daiki. I don't know how to face him anymore. If I see him again, he'll definitely ask about Keisuke. He won't let it go until I tell him. And if Keisuke sees me talking to Daiki, he'll definitely snap … He'll do anything to ruin my relationships with other people.

It's like he hates me so much that he wants everyone else to hate me as well. I don't know why he hates me. He just started bullying me on the same day we met. I never did anything to piss him off! So, what's his problem? It's like the opposite of love at first sight!

_Hate … at first sight? _

I sighed. I don't want this. If Keisuke decides to ruin things, he can end up making Daiki hate me. I don't know how he does it, but he definitely can. I'm scared …

"REI!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Oh no, it's Daiki! I pretended not to hear him and kept walking in a faster pace.

"Stop right there or I'll beat the shit out of you!" I stopped dead in my track.

"Turn the hell around and face me." I frowned and did as he told me.

"Will you explain why you keep avoiding me?" I can't explain it. "It's pissing me off, so tell me right now. Give me one reason, to stop me from punching you!" I flinched when he raised his voice. I stayed quiet and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Did you change your mind?"

I didn't get what he was saying. "Eh?" He continued. "I mean, about liking me. Did you lose interest? I can't really find any other reasonable answer for your actions." My eyes widened.

Why would he think that? I would never lose inter- "Oh, or maybe you started falling for that Yanagi guy? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

I felt like crying. Why would he think that? I would never … even dream about liking anyone else but him.

I only think of _him_.

I only long for _him._

And I only love _him_.

I would do anything to stay with _him_.

I don't want to lose _him_.

But then it hit me. If I can temporarily avoid Daiki until I can do something about Keisuke's unreasonable bullying, then maybe … things won't be as bad as I expect them to.

At least, I can avoid having Daiki end up hating me.

"Was I right?" I lowered my gaze.

"_You're half right._"

He was taken back. But then let out a smirk. "So you like me but somehow started to have feelings for him or something? That's pathetic." I shook my head.

"No, I don't like him."

He snapped. "Then what is it?! Explain already!" I curled my shaking hands into fists.

_"I'm sorry … __**Aomine-Sempai**__ … I don't like you anymore." _

**And thats the end of chapter 8! I hope it wasn't too depressing. At least Aomine finally admits his feelings for Rei, right? Well not out loud, but it's still better than nothing! Anyways, I also hope you guys enjoyed reading this! I'll do my best to upload the next chapter tomorrow or the day after! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and the oc characters.

...

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry … **Aomine-Sempai **… I don't like you anymore."

He looked completely shocked. We were quiet for about a minute. I thought he would punch me for it, but he wasn't reacting at all …

I mean, _it's not like he's in love with me or anything. _

While I was too busy thinking, he grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer. He looked so angry. It scared me. "So what are you saying Rei?" I lowered my eyes. I couldn't say anything at all. I barely managed to say that I don't … like him.

"You freakin' bastard! You're the one who confessed to me first! You're the one who kept clinging on to me like a monkey that clings on to a tree! You kept shoving the words 'I love you' in my face every 2 minutes! You did that just yesterday! And now you're saying you just magically fell out of love with me? Yeah right. I don't believe you! So explain to me exactly what happened!"

I know … I know that. But, I can't tell you.

"Then you can feel relieved now Aomine-Sempai." He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I continued. "You don't have to worry about me clinging on to you any longer. I won't bother you with my confessions anymore. You … wanted this to begin with, right? So … _me not liking you_ … shouldn't matter to you."

His eyes widened. No … My eyes were the ones that widened.

I didn't expect to see him look so … _sad. _

**_Daiki_**_?..._

His hand let go of my shirt and grit his teeth.

_"Even though I started to…" _

He didn't finish his sentence. "Eh?" His eyes looked away from mine. "No, its nothing. Just do whatever you want." With that, he walked away. I felt a pang in my heart. I ran home that day … and cried my eyes out to sleep.

[**Next Morning**]

I woke up the next day with puffed eyes. It was probably because I was crying all night. I got up and went to school like a walking dead. When I entered class, I saw Keisuke.

_It's all because of you, you jerk. _

I was too tired and lazy to glare at him. I walked over to my seat, put my hands on the table and rested my head on them. I'll try to sleep for 5 minutes or something. So tired.

"Are you sick, Rei-chin?" I didn't answer him.

_As if you care_.

"Answer me!" Ughh … I'm too lazy to do this right now! "I'm fine!" My head was still resting on my hands. He went quiet, but the class was too noisy.

"_What's wrong Ichiya?_" A random student asked. "_I can't find my watch! I was sure that I forgot it in class yesterday…_"

I flinched and straightened up the moment I heard what he said. Oh no … The watch. I glanced at Keisuke to find him smirking at me. The teacher came in that second and asked everyone to take a seat. Ichiya raised his hand. "Hmm? What is it Ichiya-kun?"

He got up from his seat. "Sensei, I accidentally left my watch in class yesterday. And when I looked for it today I couldn't find it. Can I ask everyone if they saw it?" The teacher nodded. My heart started beating fast.

I'm scared of what Keisuke plans on doing. Whatever he plans, it's never good. While Ichiya was asking the students if they saw it, I felt my heart stop when I saw Keisuke raise his hand.

"Eh? Yanagi, did you see my watch?"

He then looked at me with a cold grin. "You should give it back to him now, Rei-chin." My eyes widened. He … He's gonna tell them that I stole it. I was shaking all over from nervousness.

"You shouldn't steal things, Rei-chin~ people will misunderstand you."

I covered my mouth with my hand. How could he do that? How- "You stole it?! I never thought you were that type of person Kurosaki! Anyways, give it back now!" I was too shocked to do anything at all. I wanted to disappear right now. "You're not gonna give it back?!" I flinched at his loud voice.

"I … I didn't … steal it."

I felt like crying. He slammed his hands on to the table and yelled. "Give me your bag, right now!" He's gonna see it … I slowly reached my hand to the bag, grabbed it then gave it to him with shaking hands. He opened the zipper, and flipped my bag upside down, dropping everything that's inside the bag, on the table. Then he saw it, his watch. Ichiya took his watch and gave me disdainful look.

"I swear … it wasn't me-" He interrupted me. "You're still denying it even though my watch just came out of your bag?! At least admit it and apologize! People like you disgust me!" I really felt like I was about to cry. I didn't have anything to say back.

_"Stop yelling at him. You got your watch back, so get the hell back in your seat." _

My eyes widened when Keisuke spoke. Ichiya shot me another glare before going back to his seat. What the hell? Does Keisuke think I'll forgive him because he defended me just now? As if.

The teacher looked at me with disappointment. "Kurosaki-Kun, please come to my office after we're done with classes."

Damn it. I feel so frustrated. Everyone thinks that I'm a thief … They're all, looking at me with disgust. After classes were over, I made my way to the teacher's office. I knocked the door before I entered. "Come in." I opened the door and entered the room. "Take a seat, Kurosaki-Kun." I nodded and sat down. "So … about what happened in class." I looked away immediately.

"Why did you do it?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. He wouldn't believe me anyways. "I just … didn't do it." He sighed. "What happened in class only proves the opposite of what you're saying." He looked at me with worry. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You're not a student who would do this sort of thing, so … I was wondering about it." I frowned.

_Then why wouldn't anyone believe me?_

Anyways, its not like I can tell him someone asked me to steal it. Who'd believe that crap, right? I shook my head. "I'm sorry then Kurosaki-Kun. You're staying for detention today." I lowered my eyes and nodded. "Y-Yes sir. Sorry for the trouble." I got up and started walking back to class.

_Detention_, huh? Never got one before. Today is the worst … I sighed. While walking to class, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy thinking. I paused when I realized that I was standing in front of the door to the rooftop. My eyes softened.

_Should I?_

Classes are over, so I'm sure he won't be here. I hesitantly opened the door and walked to the spot where I first confessed to Daiki.

_How nice it would be if I can tell him I love him again_.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt someone standing behind me. "What are you doing here?!" I gasped. It was Daiki.

_Daiki …_

"I …" **I missed you. **

"I …" **I love you. **

He furrowed his brows. "Never mind, don't bother. I don't really care anymore. Just get the hell out of my napping spot."

I felt like my heart was being stabbed. It's my fault … I know it is. But, there's nothing else I could do for now. I hurriedly got out of there and walked back until I reached class. It was empty. Everyone should be gone by now. There's 15 minutes until detention starts. I feel so frustrated.

_I really … want to disappear. _

Even though I did this so Daiki wouldn't hate me … it feels like he already does. I didn't want to cry … but the tears started to fall again. I was crying and sobbing like a kid. I'm thankful that no one is here to see me cry. Or at least that's what I thought. Until I found Keisuke standing next to the door. I immediately rubbed my eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?"

He has the nerve to ask?! "_Why?_ You ask. Are you mocking me? It's all your fault! Everything is your fault … everything." I sniffed. I don't know why, but he was avoiding eye contact with me. "How is it my fault? You said you'd do anything I tell you to, right? You could have said no." I frowned.

"Please … just leave me alone for now …"

He walked over and stood in front of my desk. He raised his hand and I flinched. I thought he was going to hit me. But instead he placed his hand on my head. _Is he comforting me? _

**"****_Don't freakin touch him, you bastard._****" **

EH? My eyes immediately turned to where the voice came from.

**_Daiki … its Daiki!_**

No way! He walked over to us, and took hold of my wrist. "You're coming with me, right now!" Keisuke was glaring at him. Daiki pulled me up from the seat and glared back at Keisuke.

"Where do you think you're taking him?" Keisuke asked.

"It's none of your damned business, so make sure you don't get in my way."

He then looked at me. "Let's go" When he was dragging me out of the classroom, Keisuke grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to his side and whistled.

**"You're as scary as they say, ****_Aomine-Sempai~" _**

I was dumbfounded. _He just mocked him_.

If these two clash, it'll be the end of the world, at least for me. _What am I gonna do now? _

Wait a minute … I have detention! I'll get in trouble again! Damn it~

**Chapter 9 is done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Aomine finally comes in to save the day! Go Aomine~ Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Look forward to the next one! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Kuroki no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

...

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

**Kurosaki Rei.** Just what the hell are you? Attacking me with your endless confessions every now and then, begging me to fall in love with you. And then the moment I realize that I've started to feel something for you … you throw a bomb in my face.

'_I don't like you anymore'_ you say? … I can't find myself to believe that.

After classes were over, I wasn't in the mood to go home. I felt like going to the rooftop. It helps me relax and think when I rest there. I was surprised as hell to see him there. I could only see a part of his face. He looked hurt.

_What is he thinking about?_

It pissed me off … why couldn't he act like the normal idiot monkey that I know. Anyways, I'm extremely pissed off at him right now. So I asked him.

"What are you doing here?!"

He was surprised to see me. I waited for him to reply.

"I …" _He lowered his gaze_.

"I …" _He frowned_.

Whatever, he's probably going to say more crap about not liking me. I don't feel like hearing it.

"Never mind, don't bother. I don't really care anymore. Just get the hell out of my napping spot."

I didn't mean to make it sound cruel, but it did. I can tell because of his face expression. He looked like he was about to cry. He ran off before I could say anything else. I lied down on the ground and tried to sleep it off but couldn't … damn it!

_I want him to bother me like he usually does_.

Screw this. I got up and decided to look for him. I'm gonna put an end to his stupidity! I'm going to make him say he loves me even if I have to force it out of his mouth.

About 5 to 10 minutes passed and I couldn't find him anywhere. Did he leave already? I sighed. Oh, I forgot to check his class! I ran as fast as I could to reach there and when I did, I felt a sharp pain in my chest at what I saw.

Rei, was crying. And that Yanagi bastard was patting his head. Who the hell said he can touch him?

**"Don't freakin touch him, you bastard." **

They both looked at me in surprise. I made my way to them, and held Rei's wrist. "You're coming with me, right now!" I felt a sharp glare come from Yanagi. I pulled Rei up from his seat and glared back at Yanagi. Where do you think you're taking him?" Yanagi asked.

"It's none of your damned business, so make sure you don't get in my way." I then looked at Rei. "Let's go" I started dragging him out of the classroom, but was stopped by Yanagi who pulled Rei back by gripping the back of his shirt. Then I heard him whistle.

"You're as scary as they say, _Aomine-Sempai~"_

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. 

Right now, I'm seriously freaking out. Daiki and Keisuke are having a staring contest! I'm serious! They're just glaring at each other without saying anything at all, and they've been at it for 2 minutes!

I have to do something about it! I looked at Daiki. "U-Ummm … let's just go to-" I was interrupted by the both of them.

**"You stay of it!"**

What the hell? They were totally in sync! Just after they were done with their glaring contest, I felt Daiki's hand hold my wrist again. "Let go of his shirt right now." Keisuke smirked. "Why should I?"

The air around Daiki suddenly felt so … scary. He tightened his grip on my wrist. "_This is your last warning kid, let him go now._" Keisuke chuckled. "Let him go now or what? I'm not afraid of y-" In a split second, Keisuke was kicked in the gut.

He fell to the floor and started coughing. "K-Keisu-" I was interrupted by Daiki. "Come with me, now!" I looked back at Keisuke who was still coughing. I wanted to at least help him up.

"What? Are you on _his_ side?!" Of course not! I shook my head. "Good, then let's go." We went back to the rooftop. I heard him sigh.

"Seriously Rei, you're way too much of a drag for me." I opened my mouth to reply but he put his hand over my mouth to cover it. "Let me finish!" I blinked at him in astonishment and nodded.

"You …" I waited for him to continue.

...

"Are you an idiot?!"

W-What the hell? I thought he was going to say something serious! I glared at him.

"Don't you dare give me that look! You … don't you ever say words that you don't mean ever again! You can annoy me, bother me, piss me off, hug me, and confess to me … as much as you want. But don't ever say that … you don't like me anymore." My eyes softened.

_It's not like I wanted to say it. _

"I'm not … usually patient enough to put up with an annoying monkey like you that likes to cling on to me. I normally hate clingy people. I usually waste my day either sleeping or looking at magazines of idols with big boobs. But now … All I do is waste the entire day thinking about an idiot like you and it pisses me off. But anyways … _you get what I'm saying, right?"_

I was too dumbfounded to move. That, definitely sounded like a confession … right? My face flushed. "So tell me, why is it that you were avoiding me?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

"I …" **I don't know where to start.** Daiki sighed again.

"If you stay this quiet, I might really start to believe that you don't like me anymore. Oh or maybe that you like Yanagi-" I interrupted him. "I don't like him! The one I like is-" I covered my mouth. I really can't lie to him anymore.

I …

"O-Oi, why are you crying?!"

I _… _

_"I really miss you … I want to be with you … I want to hug you … I want to hold hands with you … I really love you_ … _The one I like is you_!"

I was sobbing. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was rubbing my eyes and then saw Daiki cover his face with his hand. "W-What's wrong?" I reached his hand and moved it away to see his face. My eyes widened. He's … blushing. "Dai..ki?"

In a split second, I was being hugged.

"Eh?" I was surprised at first but I hugged him back. Then I felt his hand move from my back all the way to my hand, and held it.

"We're hugging right now, and we're holding hands … So why does it have to be the other way? Why do you have to avoid me?"

I lowered my gaze.

**"K-Kei..su..ke"** I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What about that bastard?" I frowned.

"I've known Keisuke before he transferred here. 4 years ago, we attended the same school … I don't know what it was that I did to bother him, but it's like, he hated me right off the bat. He was capable of doing things like … making my friends hate me, and he was good at it. So … I was scared that … if he knew about you, that he would maybe-" Daiki interrupted me.

_"You thought that he could make me hate you?" _I nodded.

"Seriously Rei …"

I waited for him to continue.

"Are you an idiot?!"

My face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm being serious here!" He sighed. "Do you think that I would fall for his crap? I'm not an idiot. _Besides to you I …_" I blushed.

"Anyways, isn't it late? I'll walk you home, so let's go." I nodded. We walked out of school and started heading home. I suddenly paused. "What is it Rei?"

_Why do I feel like I forgot something?_

"No it's nothing. I just felt like I forgot about someth- DETENTION!"

**...**

**Thats it for chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Aomine and Rei are so cute~ Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! I'm finally done with chapter 11 and 12! So I'm posting both of them right now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one! Have fun! Cya~

**… **

"What is it Rei?"

_Why do I feel like I forgot something? _

"No it's nothing. I just felt like I forgot about someth- DETENTION!"

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

"Detention? YOU got a detention?" I bursted out laughing. It's seriously hard to imagine it. He was pouting. "It's all your fault! You and Keisuke! I'm gonna be in trouble again!"

_Keisuke, _he says …

TCH! It bothers me! "Will you stop calling him by his first name?!" He looked confused. "But I'm used to it." Used to- _He can kiss my ass_!

"Why the hell are you used to it in the first place? Didn't you say he hated you? And he bullied you, right? So why are you calling him by his first name?" He furrowed his brow. "Uhhh … I think it was because he forced me to keep saying it back then, so I got used to it?"

The hell of a stupid reason is that?!

"Whatever! Call my name, now." He blushed. "W-Why?" Pfft, he's nervous. So cute. "Just do it!" I missed his reactions. "Daiki …" My eyes softened. I love the way he says my name.

"Again." I miss teasing him.

"EH?!" I ruffled his hair.

"Say it again." He lowered his eyes.

"Daiki" … **"Again."** He sighed.

"Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Dai-mmphh"

I interrupted him with a kiss. His eyes widened, and face flushed. He then pushed me back.

"What? You didn't want to kiss me?" His blush grew. "W-Warn me before you do it! Do you want me to die?!" I grinned.

"Then, can I kiss you now?"

His face reddened. "N-No …" He frowned. "Why?" He pouted his lips. "B-Because! It's too embarrassing …" I laughed. "Hmm~ then how about, you kiss me?" He covered his face. "NO, you'll … make fun of me!"

I sighed. "Okay then, let's just go home…"

I pretended that I was upset just to see his reaction. I started walking and he followed.

"D-Daiki?" _He's definitely worried_, _so cute! _

"What is it?" I continued '_acting_'. "Are you angry?" I didn't make eye contact with him. "Nah, it's fine." He frowned. While we were still walking, I felt his hand barely touch mine. Was he trying to hold my hand?

I glanced at him. _Yup! I was right_.

I want to trouble him. So I put my hands inside my pocket. I took another glance at him. _He is too freakin, adorable_! He looked like he was about to cry!

"Daiki!" I stopped walking and looked at him. "Can we … hold hands?"

_I have never wanted to bully someone this much before!_

"Nahh, I'm not in the mood." He was on the verge of tears. Okay that's enough of teasing him. I immediately held his hand and continued walking. He was definitely blushing. "Daiki?" I looked at him. "Yeah?" He was smiling. "Thank you."

_What is he thanking me for?_

"For?" He tightened his grip on my hand. "Without you … I would still be too afraid of Keisuke … Now that I know that he cant make you hate me, I feel relieved. I feel like I can finally face him …"

_Just what the hell did that bastard make him go through?_

I was thinking deeply when I felt a pair of lips land on … mine…?

**Wait, when did Rei kiss me?!**

He's walking away already! That idiot! "Oi, you're still a bad kisser!" He turned back and glared at me.

"Excuse me _Mr. I'm too experienced in kissing!_ I'm sorry that I suck! At least the only one I ever kissed was you!"

I was stupefied at what he said. What he said made me smile. 'At least the only one I ever kissed was you' Huh?

_Yup, he's definitely too cute!_

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

Daiki is so mean! He keeps saying I suck at kissing! Of course I am, I never had the opportunity to kiss 100 girls! Sheesh! Stupid Daiki. But still … I'm so happy that he came for me just now. If he didn't, I wouldn't know what to do.

_With him, I feel safe. _

"Oi, what are you day dreaming about?" I stopped walking and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm not telling you!" A vein popped on his head. "Don't stick your tongue out you idiot! And tell me what you were thinking about!" I smirked. "Nop, I'm not saying!" I grinned and stuck my tongue out again.

In a split second, I felt Daiki's mouth on my- _H-He's kissing me again!_

I immediately shut my lips. He was pressing his lips on mine gently. Then I felt him tilt my head and started stroking his tongue over my bottom lip_. I cant think anymore_. He kept doing it and I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I pushed him away to gasp for air, but he forced his tongue in my mouth and started stroking over my tongue.

T-That bastard, he's taking complete possession of my mouth.

He's too good at kissing. About a few seconds later, he released me from the kiss, and I was desperately gasping for air. He looks way too composed. Daiki smirked.

"What? Am I too good for you?"

I pouted my lips. "N-No! I don't like it." He blinked at me. "You don't like what? You didn't like MY kiss?!" I wanted to laugh but held it in. "Yea, I'm sure other people kiss better than you! You're … way too forceful!" His face was flushed. No way! I'm doing my best to hold my laughter! This is hilarious.

"Y-You ungrateful monkey!" He grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him, and put his hand on one side of my face.

"Do you want me to kiss you gently then?" He said, in a seductive tone.

My face was overheating at the moment, and my heart felt like it was about to jump out of its place. "N-No! I was kidding! I was kidding! Daiki is the best at kissing! I swear!" He started laughing like a mad person. "That was hilarious!" I glared at him.

"Stop making fun of me!" He smirked. "Alright alright! Let's get you home already." I nodded.

We continued walking until we reached my house. "Daiki, do you … want to come in?" He smirked. "What? Are you that desperate for me?" I immediately shook my head in denial. He grinned. "Liar." Then he ruffled my hair.

"Sorry I can't today. I have to go somewhere. But don't worry; if you miss me too much, I give you permission to call me before you sleep." I blushed and nodded. "Okay then, goodnight Daiki" He lowered himself and kissed my forehead gently. I shivered at the kiss. Daiki smirked.

"Was that gentle enough for you?"

I slowly nodded my head causing him to grin. "Goodnight, Rei" I closed the door when he started walking away.

_God, my heart feels like its about to burst._

Hmm? No one's at home, huh? Oh well. After a while, I took a shower, wasted three hours playing video games, and then when I was done, I lied in bed and grabbed my phone. Do I call him now? I know he gave me permission, but I don't want to disturb him or anything.

I sighed and stared at the phone. I was busy thinking about whether to call him or not, then my head shot up when I heard the phone ring. I answered immediately.

"Hello?" … No answer.

"Uh … is anyone there?" … still no answer.

"Hell-" I was interrupted. "Rei-chin" I shook with fear when I heard his voice.

"K-Keisuke?"

Why is he calling me? _How did he get my number in the first place?_ "I got your number from a classmate." Bastards, who the hell gave it to him? "_Why are you calling?_"

Is my voice shaking?

"Open the door … I'm standing outside."

My eyes widened in surprise. Outside where? … He can't be. I ran to the door and opened it slightly to check if what he said was right.

How I wished I could have just stayed in bed.

Keisuke … was standing in front of the doorstep.

**… **

**Finally done with chapter 11! Yaaay~ Kisses for Rei and Aomine =D I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Have fun reading the next one as well **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**… **

"Open the door … I'm standing outside." My eyes widened in surprise.

Outside where? … He can't be. I ran to the door and opened it slightly to check if what he said was right.

_How I wished I could have just stayed in bed. Keisuke was standing in front of the doorstep._

** ...**

I immediately slammed the door in his face but he was faster, so he easily pushed the door and opened it widely.

"Can you not freak out? I just want to talk to you …"

Not freak out? Yeah right, as if it was that easy! He came in and shut the door behind him. "Look, about today-" I interrupted him.

"_You just want to talk to me?_ Does that mean that you found something else to threaten me with? Keisuke … can you please just stop it already? I … don't know what it was that I did to make you hate me … but I'm sorry, okay? So please just stop." _My voice was definitely shaking._

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes already. "Don't cry …" What does he mean by 'don't cry'? It's his fault! I wasn't even giving him eye contact. I was too nervous to do so.

_But wait … _

what am I scared of now? Daiki said, he wouldn't fall for Keisuke's lies. So, whatever he does … doesn't really matter anymore. Right? As long as Daiki is with me, I don't care about anything else. I gathered up my courage and shot a glare at Keisuke.

"I … I'm not afraid of you anymore, Keisuke! _Daiki, believes me_. And whatever it is that you threaten me with, I don't care about it!"

He looked really taken back. I continued.

"When I met you on the first day of school 4 years ago, I was hoping that we could be friends. But no matter how many times I tried to get you to like me and think of me as a friend, you kept making things worse. Ruining me alone wasn't enough for you, so you also ruined the friendship that I had with other friends! And what pissed me off the most was that, when I asked you why you did it, you said that it was out of boredom!_You asked me why I disappeared back then, right_?"

He was still quiet, and waited for me to continue.

"It was because of you! After all that happened, I felt like I had no good memories in school anymore. My friends had nothing to do with me anymore. The only thing that never changed was the bullying you did every single day. I got tired of it, tired of school, and _tired of you_."

His eyes widened. I guess it's because I never talked back at him before. Well, it's about time that I did. I looked him in the eyes and continue.

"I never told you face to face how I felt before, even though you caused me nothing but pain, I still thought of you as a friend. But I was wrong, even now … nothing changed. So, it's not like you care or anything, but … I'm ending our friendship. So, don't talk to me or try to threaten me anymore, because I'm no longer scared of you." I headed to the door and opened it.

"Get out."

He wasn't moving. I was facing his back since I was at the door so I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. He's probably angry. I don't care anymore. I walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled it to drag him out of the house. He wasn't budging, so I pulled harder, but stopped when I saw Keisuke's face. My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe what I saw.

He … Keisuke is … _crying_?

"K-Kei…" He placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Don't …" I was still too shocked so I couldn't hear what he said.

"Don't disappear on me again!" _What is he talking about?_

"Today in class … I wanted to talk to you … I took it too far … I didn't mean to make you cry, I don't like it when you cry."

_Okay, I'm extremely confused right now_.

"What are you saying?! You always did things to hurt me. Today wasn't the first time! Why are you suddenly acting like you … care?"

He shook his head. "I always cared about you! … _Ever since I was a kid … I had a really bad personality. So when the students approach me and become friends with me, they end their friendship with me immediately, saying things like ''I hate people like you'' or ''You're too cold'' or ''I don't understand you'' or ''You're too boring'' or ''I hate your attitude'' … But, then you showed up. I thought you were the same as them, someone who wants to be friends with me but then change your mind when you're fed up with me. So I wanted to test you … that why, I started bullying you. Even though I hurt you … even though I bullied you all the time … __**only you**__ … you never said that you hated me. So when you didn't show up to school on that day, I freaked out. A week passed by and you still didn't show up. So I went to the administration to ask about you … they told me that you moved away to a different area and that you already gave in your resignation form. That time … I lost it. My personality became even worse … I didn't know what to do_."

I was speechless. Wait, are you kidding me? So this whole time … his unreasonable bullying was because… Keisuke just wanted to be friends with me?

"Rei-chin!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "I know I was wrong … but I'm telling you now … I'm sorry, so please … don't say that you want to end your friendship with me."

I don't know what happened but I found myself crying as well.

"W-Why are you crying too?" I shook my head. "Because you're an idiot! … Couldn't just say that you want to be friends like normal people?" He softened his eyes and smiled. "I guess I really am an idiot." I laughed. He frowned. "So … do you, forgive me?"

I nodded. "Yea … but no more bullying! You're scary as hell when you're bullying! Believe me, worse than a serial killer!" He laughed. "Okay okay! No more bullying!" I grinned. He lowered his eyes. "Thank you … Rei-chin." I ruffled his hair and smiled. "Don't thank me, we're friends, yeah?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

He then paused.

"Eh? What's wrong?" He furrowed his brows. "By the way …" I waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering … _just what are you and Aomine?_ I mean, today … he seriously looked like an angry boyfriend that's jealous over his girlfriend! It was freaky, I swear!"

I flushed. His eyes widened. "Seriously? Wait … you guys are, dating?!" He looked astonished. Are my face expressions really that obvious? I looked away and nodded.

"No waaaay~ I never thought that Rei-chin went for guys-" I interrupted him. "I'm not a homo! I'm not interested in other guys … _it's just Daiki._" Is he going to make fun of me for it? Maybe he'll change his mind about being friends?

I felt him pat on my head. "Don't worry, although I don't support it, _especially since it's Aomine Daiki_, I don't mind it. You're my friend, Rei-chin"

I blushed. He's so nice when he wants to be! "Don't start falling for me though!" It was obviously a joke but I glared at him and lightly punched him. We spent the rest of the day playing video games and talking about random stuff. He went back home when we realized it was midnight.

I lied on bed and sighed. I'm so glad. I feel relieved now that Keisuke and I are on good terms …

Oh no! I forgot to call Daiki!

I grabbed my phone and freaked out at what I saw.

**...**

**[**23 miscalls from Aomine Daiki**] **

Oh no … I'M DOOMED!

**...**

**And that's all for chapter 12! Oh-Oh, Rei's in trouble! Well, at least now we know that he won't have to suffer because of Keisuke, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**... **

I lied on bed and sighed. I'm so glad. I feel relieved now that Keisuke and I are on good terms …

Oh no! I forgot to call Daiki! I grabbed my phone and freaked out at what I saw.

**[**23 miscalls from Aomine Daiki**] **

Oh no … I'M DOOMED!

**…**

Right now, I'm trying to figure out a way to avoid getting killed by Daiki tomorrow! _23 missed calls_! The last missed call was 2 hours ago! I can't call him now! He'll phone-murder me! I shivered at the thought.

I got out of bed, kept walking back and forth in my room while thinking deeply.

3 hours passed and I still didn't know what to tell him tomorrow. I sighed and lied back in bed, there were two hours left for me to sleep before its time to go to school.

**…**

I couldn't get a wink of sleep at all! I sighed, got out of bed, changed into my school uniform and started walking to school. What am I going to tell him when I see him?

_I was too busy playing video games with Keisuke all night? _Yeah right! He'll punch me to death!

**"Kuuuurosakiii Reiiiii!"**

I stiffened when I recognized whom that voice belonged to. I prepared myself to make a run for it but failed when I felt his hand grab my shoulder. "You bastard, where do you think you're going?"

I turned around to face a grouchy Daiki. I made a fake grin. "G-Good morning Daiki" A vein popped on his head as he smacked my head in irritation. I rubbed my head. He's definitely pissed.

"Good morning? Did you freakin' check your phone last night? I only called you about a hundred times! Where the hell were you?!"

Come on Rei, think of something! "Y-You called 23 times … not a hundred ti…" I didn't finish the sentence when I saw him getting more irritated.

"I'm so sorry Daiki! I SWEAR I didn't hear my phone! And when I saw your missed calls, it was already late! I was afraid to wake you up or something! I couldn't sleep all night because of that!"

He sighed like I was a hopeless case and then muttered. "Even though I said you can call me…" If I tell him I couldn't hear what he said now he's going smack me again for sure. "Why the hell do you look like you're lost?! Can you just say what's on your mind already?!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Uhhh … I didn't hear what you said, just now." He sighed again.

"I said … you didn't even bother calling even though I gave you permission to call me! I thought you would definitely call. Guess I was wrong." I frowned. He started walking. "Come on, let's get to school."

No, he got it wrong. I definitely wanted to call him. I just got distracted, _but if I tell him that Keisuke came over he'll get pissed._ I'll just tell him about it when he's in a better mood.

We made our way to school but stayed silent the whole time. I didn't want to ruin his mood further, so yeah. When we reached school, he went to his class, and I went to mine.

Why is everyone giving me_ looks_? … Oh, I forgot. The '_stealing'_ incident. I avoided having eye contact with anyone and sat in my place_. _

_Where's Keisuke_?

Just when I was wondering where he was, I saw him enter the class with … Ichiya? Why are they together? Doesn't matter. I grinned and waved my hand to Keisuke.

Eh? He saw me waving just now, right? Is he ignoring me? … But I thought that, we're friends now. Keisuke walked over and sat down in his place. I frowned and greeted him. "Good morning … Keisuke." He didn't reply. I felt my body quiver.

_Was what happened yesterday a lie? Was he doing it out of boredom again?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Ichiya standing in front of me. Is he going to scold me again about his watch? I turned my attention from him to my table. I frowned and waited for him to start yelling, but nothing happened.

My eyes widened when I saw him bow before me. "Eh?" What's going on?

"I'm really sorry for yesterday! I was wrong. I blindly accused you of stealing and mistreated you without trying to listen to what you had to say." W-What is he talking about? How does he know- "Yanagi told me everything. I already explained everything to the teacher and our classmates. So, I'm really sorry, okay?"

No way. I immediately looked at Keisuke who was grinning at me. I wiped my eyes and smiled. "You don't have to apologize Ichiya-kun, but thank you." He smiled back and went to his seat.

"Thank you Keisuke." He sighed. "Don't thank me idiot, I'm just fixing what I did." I laughed.

"But seriously Rei … you became so sensitive! Since when do you cry so much!? You never cried this much in front of me when I bullied you back then!" I blushed with embarrassment.

_Probably since I fell in love with Daiki._

"Shut up! Baka!" He snickered.

**…**

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

_What the hell_?

When I reached home last night after basketball practice, I kept wondering when that idiot was going to call me. About 3 hours passed and that stupid monkey still hasn't called.

I got a _**liiiiitttle**__ bit worried, a little bit_! Okay?! So I decided to call him.

I called him the first time …_ No answer. _

The second time … _No answer_.

Third time … _No answer_.

I kept calling and he still didn't pick him. _Just what the hell is he doing?!_ He pisses me off! I lost count of how many times I called him. Tch, I don't give a shit anymore! He can go die for all I care! Son of a monkey!

Is he an idiot?! When I tell him not to call me he calls me, and when I tell him to call me he doesn't! Damn it, I feel like punching his head!

And what pissed me off the most is that, when I saw him in the morning, I scolded him and asked him why he didn't pick up, he didn't even bother to explain properly! Whatever, I'll kick his butt when I see him at lunch break.

**…**

It's finally lunch break. I got up and made my way to his class before he could go anywhere. He'll definitely avoid me for the stupidest reasons ever. When I reached his class, I spotted him immediately since the class was empty. Eh?

_He's sleeping_.

I made my way to Rei and took a seat next to him.

_Heh, the bastard looks cute when he's sleeping_.

I pinched his cheek causing him to knit his eyebrows in the process. I couldn't help but smile at his cute sleeping face. Then I snapped out of it when I remembered how pissed of I was at him!

I'll wake that idiot up and scold him. "Rei …" He didn't move at all. "Rei!" What is he, dead? I was reaching my hand to shake him but was stopped by a hand that grabbed my wrist.

"Tch, who the hell-" Of course, **_Yanagi_**_ . _fucking . **_Keisuke_**.

"What the hell do you want? Getting your ass kicked by me yesterday wasn't enough to shake you off?" He glared. "I'm not here to argue or fight with you." I smirked. "Yeah, cause' you're scared shitless." He sighed. "What a kid." The hell?! I grabbed him from his collar. "Rei hasn't slept all night. He's tired. Let him sleep for now, okay? That's all I wanted to tell you. So let go."

The hell does he think he is?

"What the hell would you know?! HUH?" He smacked my hand away. "We were playing video games until midnight, and he came to school looking like a zombie. He probably didn't sleep at all. So don't wake him up until break is over. Got it?" My eyes widened in surprise. Say what?

_They were together last night? Playing video games until midnight?_

"Oh really? Since when did _you_ two get so close? He was telling me about what a jerk of a guy you are just yesterday. As if I-" he interrupted me. "I went over to his place and apologized. He accepted my apology. Anyways it's none of your business really, so just make sure not to wake him up. I'm leaving." He walked away right after that.

**Ah … that explains it. That's why he didn't even bother to call. **

Bastard, I'll teach him a lesson.

Since I was too irritated, I decided to skip class and went to the rooftop.

**…**

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

"Ei…" _Who?_

"Rei-chin!"

I shot my head up. "Keisuke?" He sighed. "Man you're such a heavy sleeper." It took me a while to realize what was happening. "Classes are over, I told the teachers that you were sick, so they let you sleep."

Oh...

**Oh...**

I snapped when I realized what happened. Lunch breaks! I missed them! … Daiki! "Rei-chin? What's wrong?" I hurriedly packed my things and started running towards the gates, "I'll call you later! I gotta go somewhere, see ya!" I gave him a quick wave before leaving.

I hope he hasn't left yet! I went to the school gates and decided to wait for him there since he'll have to pass by there eventually. He's definitely going to kill me! First the phone calls, and now this! Why do I keep making things worse? …

Oh, there he is! I saw him getting closer. He was walking with his hands in pockets. Then I noticed that there was someone else walking with him. I slowly approached them and realized that the one walking with him was that manager, _Momoi Satsuki_.

I faked a grin. "Daiki!"

Eh? He's not even looking at me … I knew it, he's angry. I was about to explain myself but paused when he passed right by me without even glancing at me. Momoi-san pulled his shirt.

"Dai-chan, your friend was calling you-" he interrupted her with a sigh. "You're just hearing things Satsuki." My eyes widened.

_Dai-chan …?_ _Satsuki …?_ Why are they on first name basis?

I turned around and held Daiki from his wrist. "Daiki I-" He smacked my hand away. "I'm not in the mood for you right now, _so back off_." I shuddered at his cold tone. Before I could say anything else, he was already walking away.

I just stood there worried about what's going to happen next but snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rei-chin? Why are you still here? Didn't you say you were going somewhere?" I frowned. "Keiisuke…" He freaked out. "What's wrong!? You look like you're about to cry!" I sniffed. "I think Daiki hates me … He totally ignored me just now and told me he's not in the mood for me!" He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I swear, he's a freakin kid!" I heard him mutter.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" … He explained everything that happened at Lunch Break. That definitely explains why he's pissed! I didn't tell him about what happened with Keisuke! I have to go talk to him. "Thanks Keisuke! I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" He nodded. "You're welcome dumbass, see you tomorrow." I ran as fast as possible to Daiki's house.

_I hope he doesn't kick me out_.

When I reached his house, I was exhausted! I ran way too fast. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching at the other side of the door. When the door opened, I was speechless.

Standing at the door, was none other than Momoi-san.

**...**

**Yaay! Finally done with chapter 13! Sorry I couldn't post it earlier, it's a weekend and I was out all day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting chapter 14 tomorrow hopefully! Please favorite, follow, and review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Chapter 14 is out! I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be doing my best to upload chapter 15 tomorrow, but if I couldn't then I'm sorry in advance. I have two project submissions on tuesday so I will probably be working on them all day tomorrow. But I promise to do my best to upload it as soon as possible! If not tomorrow, then after tomorrow for sure! Enjoy this chapter! Cya~

**...**

I ran as fast as possible to Daiki's house. _I hope he doesn't kick me out_. When I reached his house, I was exhausted! I ran way too fast. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching at the other side of the door. When the door opened, I was speechless. Standing at the door, was _Momoi-san._

**…**

"Ehhh? Aren't you the friend that was calling for Dai-chan at the school gates earlier?" It was Momoi-san. I blinked at her. I mean … what else could I do? I was too busy freaking out.

"Who the hell is it Satsu- ki… What the hell are you doing here?" He glared when he saw me. I didn't know how to react at the moment. I didn't even know what part I'm supposed to freak out about.

The part where they have nicknames for each other or the part where Momoi-san is at Daiki's house.

"Tch, Satsuki, get back inside. I'll be right back."

_Be right back to do what? _

I could feel my heart tearing apart. We stood in awkwardness for a while until he broke the silence. "So? What are you here for?" I frowned at the question. "Do I need a reason to want to see you?" He rolled his eyes. "Heh, well you saw me. You can go back now."

How can I explain things to him when he doesn't seem interested at all?

It's like he just wants to get rid of me … _Momoi-san is here after all_. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to open the door but I stopped him by hugging him from the back. "What are you doing?" He's being too cold.

I know I was wrong but … isn't it too much?

"I asked you a question!" I tightened the hug. "I'm sorry! Ask me whatever you want and I'll answer all your questions! Whether it's about the phone calls or why I didn't show up at lunch breaks, or about … Keisuke. I'll answer all of your questions, I can explain! So, please don't be so … _cold_."

It was quiet for a while. Then in a split second I found myself on the ground. He forcefully pushed me backwards causing me to fall.

"I don't feel like asking you shit. I already told you I'm not in the mood for you."

He opened the door to enter and I tried to get up to get to him before he closes the door. But of course, I couldn't make it in time, and he shut the door in my face. "Daiiiki! Daiki! Please … open the door!" I kept knocking, but there was no response. I didn't know what else to do. I crouched to the ground and sighed.

_I'll just stay here until he comes out_.

**… **

I can't really tell how long I've been waiting here. Don't tell me she's going to sleep over at his place! This feels so frustrating! … I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt water drops fall on my head. I sighed. Great, just my luck. It started raining.

_Daiki … come out already_. It's too cold, damn it!

**…**

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Right now, I'm in a **very **bad mood! Does he think I'm going to do whatever he wants and get away with it? Hah, yeah right. Let him and that shit headed Yanagi go to hell! I'll show him what he gets for messing with me.

I didn't expect him to show up at my house, but when he did, Satsuki was the one who opened the door. When I went to check who it was, I was surprised to see him there. He looked upset.

Ah, it's probably because Satsuki was at my place, I feel good about this. Let him be jealous, and I'll just play along.

_Do I need a reason to want to see you? _He says.

As if I'll buy that. I still won't let him get away with it. I didn't want to let him in, so I shut the door before he could force his way in. "Daiiiki! Daiki! Please … open the door!" He kept knocking but eventually stopped.

_Serves him right_.

"Dai-chan! You're being too rude to your friend! Whatever it was that you guys fought about, he's trying to fix it! So stop being stubborn and talk to him!" I glared at her. "Its none of your business, I don't wanna talk to him now, so shut it."

She sighed. "Okay then, keep acting like a kid, you-" I threw a pillow at her face. "Dai-chan!" I smirked … Hmm? Raindrops? "Ah! It's raining! Dai-chan, I'm leaving the souvenirs that grandma sent to your mom in the kitchen. I'll prepare dinner then leave before the raining gets worse, alright?" I sighed. "Yeah."

**…**

_Is that idiot still outside? He's probably home, right?_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Satsuki came back from the kitchen. "You done?" She nodded. I went to my room, got an umbrella and handed it to her. "Thank you Dai-chan!" I'll see you at school, alright? Don't you dare skip classes!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah yeah, I'll think about it." She laughed.

I opened the door for Satsuki, "Do you want me to walk you home or something? Mom will kill me if she finds out I let you go back a…lone…"

My eyes widened when I saw Rei crouched in front of my doorstep. I immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "What the hell are you doing here you idiot?!" He frowned and stayed quiet. "Dai-chan! Get him inside, he'll catch a cold!"

Tch, that freakin' idiot.

I immediately dragged him in and lead him to the couch. Satsuki went to grab a towel for him and handed it to me. I put it over his head and started drying his hair.

"What the hell were you thinkin?" He still stayed quiet. I sighed. "Dai-chan, I'll go now, alright? Take care of him! See you later!" I nodded. "Careful on your way back." She grinned. With that, she was gone.

"Start talking Rei." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I … I love you." I sighed and turned my gaze away from him. My eyes widened when I felt his lips plant a kiss on mine. I was taken back by it so I unintentionally pushed him a way. His eyes grew wide. It's his fault for doing it at a wrong time. He started sobbing. "Why are you crying!?"

**It really pisses me off … **

"Daiki hates me …"

**because …**

"Even if Daiki hates me, I still love you…"

**His tears are my weakness. **

I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly. He's trembling.

_Damn it, I feel like I lost_.

He was sobbing and sniffing like a kid. A while later, he was done crying. It was back to awkward silence between us. Ah that's right, he still has some explaining to do! "YOU!" He flinched.

"Explain _everything_ right now. Why were you and that jerk together until midnight?! Playing video games _together_, huh? Tch, bastard!" His face flushed with redness.

"Why are you blushing?!" He covered his face with the towel. "_Because Daiki sounds jealous_, it makes me happy." I took the towel and threw it away. "Who the hell is jealous?! I'm **confused**, because you said that he was the person who practically ruined your life 4 years ago! And I'm **pissed**, because you never picked up the damned phone even though I called you a hundred times!" …

"_23 times_…" he muttered. I smacked his head. "Stop trying to correct me! It felt like a hundred times to me!" He frowned. "That night, I was really going to call you. But when I was about to call you, I received a phone call from Keisuke. I freaked out when he told me he was outside my house. So when I went to check the door, he forced his way in."

_He what?!_

"But anyways, he was actually there to apologize about everything. He was really sincere about it … So we're good now! Then he stayed over to play some video games, but we got distracted until midnight, we didn't realize it was late! When I realized that I forgot to call you, I went to check my phone and freaked out when I saw your missed calls. I was going to call you! But I thought you'd be asleep … I didn't want to wake you up."

_But still..._

"You could have explained it in the morning, why didn't you? When were you planning on tell me about it?" He furrowed his brows. "But … you were in a bad mood in the morning! I was scared to tell you about it. I decided to tell you when you were in a better mood … but yeah, this happened."

I sighed. "And why didn't you show up at lunch breaks?! _Is sleeping better than hanging out with me?!"_ He covered his face. "I was too worried about how you'd kill me in the morning, so I couldn't sleep at all." I smacked his head again.

"Am I that scary?!" He _immediately_ nodded.

A vein popped in my head. "Oh really? I'll show you _scary_ alright." I pinned him down to the couch as his eyes widened. When he opened his mouth to talk, I kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue with mine. His face was flushed.

He looked so cute that it made me think somethin' like: _I want to eat him right now._

I let go of his mouth and kissed his nose. "D-Daiki…" My eyes softened when he called my name. I moved my kiss to his neck and started nibbling on it, making him moan softly. I smirked at the cute sounds he made.

I then placed a kiss on his collarbone, kept sucking and biting it until I gave him a hickey. "D-daiki s-stop!" He pushed me back and covered his face in embarrassment. "What? Am I too experienced for you?" he was pouting. I laughed at his reaction.

"Quit sulking, I was kidding." He softened his eyes.

"D-Daiki?" … "Hmm?" He turned his face to the side to avoid my eyes. "I really, really, really like you … D-Do you … maybe … like me too? I mean … I never heard you say it so-" I interrupted him by holding his chin between my thumb and fist, and lifted it so he would face me, and then pulled him into another kiss. He tried to push me away by pressing his hand on my chest but failed.

_Tch, as if you can win against me in power, idiot. _

I deepened the kiss when suddenly the front door was flung open. I shot my head up and felt a kick that made me fly off the couch. "Daaaaiki-chaaan~"

**Mom, you have the greatest timings in the world, I swear!**

I winced in pain caused by the kick that Rei gave me and glared at him. "I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to! I was-" He was interrupted when mom hugged him from behind and started squealing like a little kid.

"Reeiiii-chaaaan~ You came again! I'm so glad! I thought that my idiot son did something to upset you~" I sighed and pulled Rei to my side. "Leave him alone mom, stop hugging him, will you!?" Rei's face was flushed as because of everything that happened just now.

Mom giggled. "Awww~ Are you jealous Daiki-chaan?"

_W-What the hell! Did she see us earlier?!_

"Mommy can give you a hug too if you want~" Yeah right. This idiotic mom of mine. "No thank you." She frowned. "Why is my son such a jerk Rei-chaaan~?" Rei freaked out. "H-He's not, I mean … h-he's nice … Ummm…."

My mom and I bursted out laughing while he stood there confused. I can't believe that idiot was trying to answer her question. "She wasn't expecting you to answer you idiot." I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it." He nodded.

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

I can't believe that we almost got caught doing … _whatever we were doing just now_.

I'm happy that Daiki isn't mad at me anymore. His mom is crazy though, she makes me feel awkward! "Reii-chaan~ Let's have dinner, okay? I'll go prepare it now!" I nodded. "Mom! Satsuki already prepared it for us, you don't have to make dinner." I paused.

Oh … right.

_I forgot about Momoi-san_.

"No way! Satsukii-chan came over?! Why didn't she wait for meeee? Anyways, I'll go warm up the food!" Even his mom seems to know her and like her well enough … "She said she had to get home early. Anyways lets eat, I'm starving."

I don't like it … Him being close to a girl. And … she's pretty. If she confesses to him, he'll definitely go out with her.

"Rei…"

But what about me? I still don't know whether he likes me or not. I mean, he didn't confirm it. "Oi, Rei!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Daiki calling. "Y-Yeah?" He sighed. "I called your name like 10 times! Why the hell aren't you answering?" Oh crap. He sighed.

"What were you thinking about?"

I frowned. If I tell him, he'll be pissed again. "Nothing, I just felt a bit tired." He raised an eyebrow. "Stop lying. Tell me, what's wrong?" I stayed quiet. He scratched the back of his head. "It's about Satuski, isn't it?" I flinched.

_How does he know?_

He clicked his tongue and held my hand then took me to his room. "Look, I'm going to make this clear right now, so listen well. Satsuki and I are childhood friends, nothing more, nothing less. We've been that way since longer than I can remember, but I can assure you that there's nothing between us. Okay?" I nodded.

_But, I still … don't feel convinced_.

"Are you an idiot?!" I lowered my gaze. "N-No, I believe you, its fine." He'll get pissed if I nag a lot.

My eyes widened when I felt him pull me closer and planted a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face get warmer. Then I heard him mutter.

"I … don't normally do this with guys. I wouldn't go as far as to do these kinds of things with a guy just for the heck of it. So … Will you stop being annoying and listen to what I say for once?!" I was blushing insanely.

_I didn't know what to say _… _I feel a little special._

"Daiikii-chaan, Rei-chaan~ the food is ready! Let's eat!" Daiki sighed. "_Mom, you're starting to get on my nerves_." I laughed at them.

**…**

I spent the rest of the night with Daiki and his mom. We ate, talked about Daiki's childhood, and watched a movie. It was fun! It was late so I had to go home. "I have to go home now, so I'll-" I was interrupted by Daiki.

"Oi, sleep over today."

Eh? …

"Ehhh?!" He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Why are you over reacting?" Why he asks.

It's a** big deal** to me!

I blushed not knowing what else to do. "You don't want to?-" I interrupted him. "I want to! I definitely want to! I'll ask mom … so yeah …"

_He … smiled. Daiki smiled_.

Oh god, my heart can't take it anymore. "Good." He ruffled my hair. If I say it out loud it'll be awkward now, but I …

_I love you, Daiki_.

**...**

**Yaay! Chapter 14 completed! I hope you guys enjoyed all the lovinnnngg~ that Aomine showed to Rei today :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look forward to the next one. Rei is sleeping over, wohooo~! We gotta do somethin' about Mrs. Aomine though … LOL Poor Daiki, he never gets his privacy since she barges in every now and then! Please favorite, follow, and review when you have the time! I'd appreciate it big time~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Yaay~ I managed to get done with my projects AND chapter 15! I'm so glad~ I don't like to make you guys wait much! So, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have fun!

**...**

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V. 

I can't believe that I'm actually going to sleep over at Daiki's place! I called mom and she said it was fine, thanks to Daiki's mom.

As for now, we're sitting in his room doing absolutely nothing. He's lying on his bed while I was sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Oi" I looked at him. "Hm?" He was staring at the ceiling. "Why are you sitting there, come here" He tapped his hand on the bed next to where he was lying. "E-Eh?" He rolled his eyes and got up. "Stop being so awkward! It's a drag. I just asked you to sit here, didn't I?" I turned my face away.

_N-No way! It feels too awkward now … _

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt him pull me from my seat to his _lap_ on the bed. "Now that's **much **better" I blushed with embarrassment and tried to get up.

_I'm worried that his mom would come in any second!_

"T-That's not the bed! I'll just s-sit on the bed!" He smirked and tightened his grip on me. "Heh, stop pretending that you don't like it Rei." I buried my face in his neck to hide myblushing face.

_I feel like I'm going to faint whenever he calls my name_.

"I don't … dislike it." He chuckled. "Of course you don't. So? What do you want to do next?"

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V

"W-What do you mean by what do I want to do next?" His face was still buried in my neck. How cute, he's trying to hide his embarrassment.

**Typical Rei. **I want to make his face go red until it feels like it's going to explode.

_His blushing face is definitely my favorite._

"Hmmm~ Are you just playing dumb? You know what I mean, right?" He shook his head. "Fine then, I'll make it clear. What do you want to do next? Cuddling? Kissing? Touching? Se-" Rei's hands covered my mouth before I could continue. Heh, as if something like that could stop me. I licked his hand to startle him. He removed his hands instantly and blushed. "So let me continue, which is it? Cuddling? Kiss-" He covered my mouth again.

"S-STOP! L-Let's just … sleep! We have to wake up early for school tomorrow, so…" I held his wrists and moved them away from my mouth. "Seriously? You don't wanna do anything at all even though you're sleeping over?" He shook his head. "Tcheh, fine then. Suit yourself." I pushed him off of me and he fell on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. You can sleep on the bed. I'll go get the mattress when I'm done showering."

I got off the bed but fell back when he pulled my shirt. "Cuddling." He muttered something and I couldn't hear it. I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He hid his face behind my shoulder. "I'm fine with … cuddling."

_Ah, seriously. I've said it a million times but I'll say it again, he's too freakin adorable_.

I really want to tease him …

"But I don't feel like cuddling anymore." He frowned. "O-Oh" He let go of my shirt … "umm, I'm sorry. So yeah uhhh … R-Right, take your shower. I'll just slee-" I sighed and got up. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Don't sleep. Got it?" He raised his eyebrows at me in confusion. "Just don't sleep."

**…**

After I was done with the shower, I came back to the room and found mom sitting next to Rei on the bed giggling for god knows what reason.

_Why does he blush about everything?! Stop smiling you idiotic monkey!_

I let out a loud sigh. "What do you want mom? Can't you just leave us alone already?" She threw a pillow at my face. "Don't interrupt our fun conversation you rude ungrateful child!" I scowled at her. "Excuse me for interrupting your _lovely_ conversation, but it's my room, so I can do whatever I want! And if you don't like it, then the both of you can get out!"

Heh! They can both kiss my ass! Did mom just smirk? She held Rei's hand and started dragging him out of the room. "Where are you taking him?!" She stopped and smiled, a scary smile of course. "I'm taking him out of your room so we can continue our lovely conversation." I glared at her. "Tch, do whatever you want! See if I care!" She smiled smugly. "Let's go Rei-chaan~" He frowned when he looked at me, and then followed her.

Stupid mom, she annoys me to death! What are they talking about anyways?! … It's not like I care! I'll just sleep! I went and lied down on my bed. Screw the mattress, he'll sleep on the floor tonight. That's what he gets for flirting with mom! Hmph!

**…**

About 30 minutes later, I heard the door to the room open. So he finally decided to come back, huh? I'll pretend that I'm asleep. Let him freak out all he wants.

**I'll show you who's boss**.

My eyes were shut so I can't really see what he's doing. I could hear his footsteps get closer though. "Daiki?" He whispered in a low voice. Does he think that this would wake me up? Idiot. "Daiiki." He voice was still low, but louder than before. I won't answer him.

_What will you do now, Rei?_

**…**

Another 10 minutes passed and he was just sitting there thinking about what to do.

_That's so like him. What an idiot_.

I mentally sighed. I'll just scoot over so he can sleep next to me. Would he even do it? Yeah right. I'll move to the side anyways. When I moved, Rei called my name again. "D-Daiki!" A bit louder this time. "Where's the mattress? I-I'll go get it so just … tell me where it is."

**He's a hopeless freaking case, I swear!**

I turned around, pulled him to the bed next to me, and hugged him. "D-D-Daiki?!" Besides the cuddling part, his face was too close to mine so that's probably why he was currently freaking out. "Just shut up and sleep, we're cuddling right now, didn't you say it was okay?" He blushed madly and buried his face in my chest this time. "Will you stop hiding your face already?" He shook his head. I sighed. "It's too … embarrassing."

_Too embarrassing_ he says.

"But we already kissed and all, what are you so embarrassed about?" He pinched my arm. "OUCH! What the hell?!" He glared at me. "T-That's because you suddenly f-forced me!" I headbutted him since my hands were too busy holding him. "Ouch! That hurt!" I smirked. "That's what you get for pinching me. And besides, what do you mean I forced you?! You obviously enjoyed it! Don't deny it you stupid monkey!" He stayed quiet.

… "See? I was right." I grinned.

"Of course I … enjoyed it. Because I … love you." My eyes widened. I didn't expect him to say it now! Tcheh, always throwing these words at random times. Ah, I just remembered something that pissed me off. "Oi, what were you and mom talking about?"

** …**

_Hmm? Why isn't he answering_?

"Rei! Answer my que-" Oh … He fell asleep.

_How the hell can he fall asleep in this kind of situation?_

I took a closer look at his face. Hmm~ He has long eyelashes. I reached a hand to his face and cupped it in my hand. Then I pinched his nose again. Heh, he has a small nose, so cute. I flinched when I heard him mumble. "_Daiki_" My eyes softened.

_Rei, are you having a dream about me?_ I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

**…**

_Now that I think about it, how did I start liking him? _

I only thought of it as disgusting before, so why is it fine now? _It's probably because of the countless confessions he kept throwing at me_. Bastard, turning me into a homo. I'll hit him for it later! I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Rei's hand hug me tightly. Tch, does he think I'm a pillow?

_It's fine though_.

I slowly pulled his face closer and kissed his nose. He moaned and scratched his nose. Pfft, am I annoying him? Good. I kissed his forehead, he moaned again and rubbed his head.

_I'll just give him one more_.

I grinned and pecked his lips. "Dai…" Ah, he mumbled my name again. _So cute._

**…**

I sighed. I can't fall asleep. All because of this idiot over here! And to make it worse, I feel thirsty as hell! I want to go to the kitchen but I'm stuck here since he's hugging me like I'm some sort of pillow. After 10 minutes of trying to escape his monstrous clutch, I finally managed to get to the kitchen_. _

_I still want to know what mom and Rei were talking about, damn it._

I grabbed a bottle of water and was about to drink but stopped when I saw mom enter the kitchen. "Why are you still awake Daiki-chan?" I scratched the back of my head. "No reason. I just can't fall asleep." She eyed me. "Ahh, is it because of Rei-chan?" I blinked at her. What the hell? "Uhh, yeah. I'm not used to having someone sleep over." She smiled.

"Rei-chan is so cuute, he's so huggable I tell you! Like a teddy bear!" A vein popped on my head. "You know mom, you're creeping me out! And by the way, what the hell were you and Rei talking about earlier?!" She chuckled. "It's. ." I glared at her. "Secret my ass! Tch, whatever, it's not like I care! I'll drink my water and go to sleep!" I started gulping the water down.

"You know Daiki-chan"

I looked at her while I was still drinking water and waited for her to continue.

"That's quite a _hickey_ you left on Rei-chan's neck."

I spit the water out and chocked on half of it then started coughing. "My my, what a reaction." She giggled. "It's not funny! What the hell?! H-How did you know!?" She raised an eyebrow. "Did you think you could hide _anything_ from your mom?" I crossed my arms and looked away. "Whatever." She sent me a glare.

"So? How did it happen?" I scoffed at her. "Yeah right, like I'm gona tell** you**-" I was interrupted when she pulled my ear. "OUCH! Stop pulling my ear, it hurts!" She pulled harder. "Okay okay, I'll tell you damn it!" She waited for me to continue. I sighed. "He … confessed." She sent me a glare. "**And?** Don't just stop there, continue!"

Ughh, what the hell?

"I rejected him at first, but a week later I told him I'll go out with him." She kicked me. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Stop abusing your child!" She gave that evil smile of hers again.

"Don't skip the details Daiki-chan, I know you wouldn't just agree to date a guy just like that. After all, I found a magazine of Mai-chan hidden under your bed just a few days ago!" What kind of a mom do I have?! Damn it all!

"I don't want to mention details, it's disgusting to talk to you about it! Okay?" She sighed. "Fine then, answer my questions." I scowled at her then nodded. "How many times did Rei-chan tell you he loves you?" My eyes grew wide at her question. Tch, why does she care anyways? "Answer my question already!" I looked away and replied. "I lost count …" She raised an eyebrow. "He says it _way too much_, okay?!" I blushed in awkwardness.

"And, how many time have **you** told him you loved him?" I paused. She sighed. "Not even once, huh?" She crossed her arms. "Daiki, if you're doing this out of boredom or curiosity then I suggest that you stop now. Think about how Rei would feel. I won't forgive you if you hurt him, got it?"

I didn't even know what to think. I know that he loves me, and I know that he's said it a million times already … and I know that I haven't said it even once.

_But seriously._

I sighed and looked at her. "Whether it's you or Rei, you both piss me off to no end! Do I look like someone who would take things this far out of boredom or curiosity? I don't do things like hug and kiss a guy for the heck of it, alright? I'm sorry that being romantic and shooting lovey dovey words every five damned seconds doesn't come easy to me! So stop making it sound like I'm playing around with his feelings, because I'm not!"

Mom's eyes widened with surprise. "What?!" She smiled. "You didn't let me finish, Daiki." I sighed. "What now?" She looked at me and grinned. "I said that you should stop if you weren't serious about it. But, if you were really in love with him, then I'll support you with all my heart. Although your dad will probably freak out, but I'll take care of him so don't worry." She winked at the end. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up.

"S-Shut up! It's not like I care what you or dad think! Anyways, I'm going back to sleep! Goodnight!" She laughed. "Goodnight Daiki-chan~" Before I left the kitchen I muttered. "Thanks mom." She smiled "You're welcome." After that, I walked back to the room, lied down next to Rei and tried to sleep.

**…**

_I honestly don't know why saying things like 'I love you' doesn't come as easy to me as it does to you, Rei. But I'll definitely tell you one day. Definitely, maybe … _

**_..._**

**Wohoo~ Done with chapter 15! I'm so glad I managed to finish this today! I don't know if this chapter was good enough, but i hope you enjoyed it! Gotta love Aomine's mom! LOL. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if possible! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**...**

Kurosaki Rei's P.O.V.

_What do you do when you wake up next to someone you really love?_

Because right now, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! I read that question about a hundred times already, but has anyone actually ever answered it? Or maybe I missed it somehow. At the moment, I'm being cuddled by a sleeping Daiki, and my face is snuggled in his neck area! I can't breath! Each time I try to pull back, he tightens his hug.

I sighed. Do I wake him up? I lift my face a little bit to look at his face. I felt my face heat up. _Uwaaah_, he looks even more handsome when he's sleeping! He's always frowning or glaring, but right now he's not.

_Can I kiss him? He won't feel it, right? Just a quick one … _

I leaned in closer to his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Hmm? He didn't feel it at all. Thank god. So … can I give him another one? I gulped with a flushing face as I leaned in for another kiss but this time on the lips.

One …

Two …

Three!

I pecked him on the lips and retreated instantly. I gasped when I felt him move in his sleep. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep_. _

_Did I wake him up? I hope not! _A minute passed and nothing happened. Which means he was probably still asleep. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes.

"How daring of you Rei, attacking me in my sleep." My eyes widened when I heard him speak. Damn it! I shut my eyes again. He smirked. "What are you doing you idiot? I already found out you're awake." I felt his hand move to my face and grab my chin. "Oi, look at me." This is so embarrassing! I can't believe he caught me kissing him! "If you don't look at me now, I'll kiss you."

Huh?

"Okay then, a kiss it is." I opened my eyes to meet his. "Hmmm? You didn't want me to kiss you?" I shook my head. He sighed. "But you were kissing me just now, why the hell do you sound like you hate it when I kiss you?" He thinks that I hate it? "I never said I hated it!" He raised an eyebrow. "Then? Why do you always try to avoid me kissing you? You always try to push me away whenever I kiss you, it's annoying!"

I lowered my eyes and blushed. "I won't tell you!" He sighed again in frustration. "Fine! Be that way!" Eh? Did I upset him? … He got up and got out of bed. "I'm going to change, you go change too. Tch, school is annoying as hell." He went out of the room. He probably misunderstood me. I sighed and got up to change.

**…**

After I was done changing, I walked out of the room and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to take a look.

"Mom! Can you stop being so annoying about everything?!" She giggled. "What? I was just saying how adorable you two looked like while you were sleeping together! Ah~ Rei really is like a tiny teddy bear compared to you! He's so cute, small, and huggable! I can't wait to see him so I can hug him again~"

Ehhhh?! S-She what?! W-Who's cute and tiny?!

"Don't you dare touch him!" She smirked. "Why so jealous? Are you afraid that I'd be stealing him away from you?" He clicked his tongue. "As if he would fall for an old lady like you!" She faked a frown. "How dare you call me old? Oh god, why is my son so mean to me~?" I couldn't help laughing.

Crap! T-They noticed me!

"Reii-chaaaan~ I need a hug" She was approaching me with her arms wide open when Daiki suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. "I told you not to touch him!" She frowned again. "H-How cruel of you!" He scowled at her. "Like I care! Let's go Rei." He started dragging me out of the house. Before we stepped out of the house, I turned to his mom and greeted her.

"G-Good morning Auntie! And thank you for taking care of me! I'll see you later!" Daiki shut the door before she could reply.

**…**

"D-Daiki! Don't be so rude, she wasn't done talking…" He glared at me. "And you!" Woah, he's definitely angry. "Don't you dare say another word! I'm still pissed off at you. So shut it. Got it?" I frowned. "But-" He interrupted me. "No buts!"

We continued walking to school in silence. He kept sighing every 2 minutes. He was walking a bit faster than me, so I was walking slightly behind him.

_What do I say to get him in a better mood?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Good morning Rei-chin!" I smiled. "Good morning Keisuke!" He smiled back at me. I flinched when I felt death glares coming from Daiki. "Good morning Aomine-Sempai~" Keisuke scoffed. "Yeah right, my morning was ruined the moment I saw your annoying face." He growled at Keisuke.

I looked at Keisuke with pleading eyes and whispered to him. "Don't piss him off! He's in a bad mood!" He chuckled. "Don't worry Rei-chin, I'll protect you." He said that in a loud voice and then hugged me. I freaked out when I saw an angry Daiki approaching us.

He pulled me away from Keisuke's hug. "Keep your hands off of him!" Keisuke laughed. "What? Worried about your _girlfriend _being taken away?" My jaw dropped at this. I didn't tell Daiki that Keisuke knows about us! He'll murder me! "_What did you just say_?" I immediately held Daiki's hand and started walking in a fast pace towards school. "I'll see you in class Keisuke!" He chuckled and waved. "See ya!"

When we got as far as possible from Keisuke's sight, Daiki stopped walking. "What the hell was he talking about?" He eyed me. I avoided eye contact with him. "He … found out that we're … together."

Eh? No reaction? …

… Huh? He's walking away.

I frowned and called out to him. "Daiki! W-Wait!" He ignored me. That stubborn dummy! I ran to him and gripped his shirt to stop him from walking. "C-Can you tell me why you're angry?" He sighed. "Figure it out yourself!" It's probably about this morning. "Fine, I'll tell you." He raised an eyebrow.

"When you k-kiss me … I avoid it because … you're really good at it while I know that I … suck at it … so I feel … embarrassed. Also … you'll probably lose interest … in kissing me when you realize that … I'm no good." I felt my face heat up with embarrassment when I heard him laugh. "Rei, I swear you're so-" He didn't finish his sentence since he was too busy laughing at me! I pouted.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you!" He ruffled my hair.

"Cute." He muttered.

"Eh?" He smiled. "_You're really cute_. Idiot … didn't I tell you that I'd teach you? Stop worrying about it like a girl!" I blushed and slowly nodded. "And seriously!" He suddenly said in a louder voice. "Stop letting other people hug you so casually! Whether its mom or Yanagi! Got it?!" My eyes widened. I smiled at what he said. "Are you jealous?" He looked away immediately. I chuckled at his reaction. He definitely wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah" I heard him mutter.

"Huh?" He looked back at me. "I said yeah! I'm jealous BIG freakin time! **You're** **mine** … so stop letting other people touch you!"

Eh? … No way … Daiki said that I'm … _his_.

I was left completely dumbfounded. After that, we both walked in to school without saying another word.

**…**

When I reached class, I was welcomed by a grinning Keisuke. I went to my desk and took a seat. "How's your jealous boyfriend doing?" He whispered. I glared at him and lightly punched him. "Idiot! It's all your fault! Stop making him angry!" He laughed.

"Sorry sorry! I can't help it! He reacts like a kid. It's hilarious watching the 'Oh so great' Aomine Daiki stressed out because of _love_." I blushed and looked away. "S-Shut up!" He grinned. "So? How did you work things out yesterday?" I looked back at him. "I have no idea. It just worked out somehow …" He raised an eyebrow. "Aha. That's it?" I nodded.

"Oh, and he asked me to sleep over, so I did." He chuckled. "Wow~ you guys sure move way too fast!_?_" My blush grew wider when I realized what he was talking about. "N-Nothing happened you dummy!" He laughed harder. "Sorry! But your reactions are hilarious! I swear!" I sighed. I suddenly felt his hand pat my head.

"I'm glad you worked things out. If you need any help just let me know, okay?" I lowered my gaze and slowly nodded. "T-Thank you." He grinned. "Anytime, Rei-chin!"

**…**

Aomine Daiki's P.O.V.

Ah~ I feel embarrassed as hell. I can't believe I said something stupid like _You're min_e. It sounded weird. Tcheh. I have no idea why but an image of his sleeping face popped up in my head just now. Damn it. He's so cute, soft and fluffy.

_Ah, he reminds me of a cotton candy._

I heard my stomach growl. Crap, I made myself hungry.

**…**

Lunch break is finally here! I stretched my arms then got up to head to the rooftop. I took my phone out and texted Rei.

**[Oi, you better be on the rooftop today! And get me something to eat. I'm starving. See ya]**

Less than a minute later, I received a message.

**Sender: Rei**

**[I'll be there in five minutes!]**

Tch, I expected him to send a longer reply. I continued walking until I reached the rooftop. I'll just lie down until he gets here.

**…**

It's been 7 minutes, why the hell isn't here yet. A Second later, the rooftop door was flung open. "I'm here!" He was panting. "What took you so long?" He looked at his watch. "B-But I was only late 2 minutes!" I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "Shut up and give me my food." He walked to where I was and sat down next to me. "Here …" He handed me the food.

Huh? …

"Where's your food?" He scratched the back of his head. "They ran out of your favorite sandwiches, this was the last one." I raised an eyebrow. "But they have other sandwiches, why didn't you just get one?" He blushed.

"I prefer eating … your favorite sandwich." My eyes widened_. _

_God, please stop making Rei look more adorable with each second that passes by! _

I split my sandwich in half and gave it to him. "Take it." He looked surprised. "Ehhh? No! It'll barely be enough to keep you full!" I glared at him. "Just take it!" He hesitated but took it. "Thank … you." I ruffled his hair then started eating. A few minutes later, I was done eating. I stared at him while he ate. He's way too slow, and he eats like a kid!

I smirked as I leaned towards Rei's lips, and licked the crumbs near the corner of his mouth. He freaked out and dropped the sandwich. "You idiot! Look at what you did! The food is gone to waste!" He was blushing like crazy. "B-But you just …" He looked away.

I leaned towards his mouth again and smirked. "_I just_ what?" He shut his eyes and lips. Heh, how cute. I leaned in and pecked his lips gently. It was done in a split second. He opened his eyes and blushed. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing!" I smirked. "Did you expect more?" He covered his face with his hands.

"N-No!"

I held both of his hands, moved them away from his face and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer, but we were interrupted by the bell. "Tch, freakin' bell!" He immediately got up and headed towards the door.

"Oi! Where the hell are you going?" He flinched. "I-I'll see you after classes." He was gone after that. What the hell? Shouldn't there be a limit to how awkward he can be? Whatever I'm skipping class. Too sleepy …

**… **

Crap, I fell asleep longer than I expected. What time is it? I checked my phone … shit! 4:00 pm … Oh, I got 3 messages from Rei! He better be waiting for me.

**Sender: Rei – 3:05 pm **

[I'm waiting at the school gates. See ya]

**Sender: Rei – 3:20 pm **

[Where are you ...?]

**Sender: Rei – 3:45 pm **

[I guess you went home … I'm going for lunch with Keisuke at Maji Burger. Try to come if you can. Take care.]

**…**

HE WHAT?! Lunch with Keisuke? _Try to come if you can_, my ass! I'm gonna kill him. I dialed his number and called. No answer, Tch, does he ever pick up the phone?! I'll call one more time.

**[Heyy Aomine-Sempai~]**

That bastard! [Why are you the one answering the phone call?!]

He chuckled. **[Rei-chin went to the bathroom. He'll be back soon. Oh! And by the way, you shouldn't make him wait that long for you! You hurt his feelings you know! He's so sad … it makes me want to give him a big hug!] **

I tightened my grip on the phone. [Put him on the phone you bastard]

**[Eh? But I told you he's in the bathro- ****_Oh! Rei-chin~ we were just talking about you!_****] **

**[Huh? Who are you talki- Hey that's my phone! Give it back!] … **

**[Okay! Chill, sheesh! Here, it's Aomine] …**

**[H-Hello?]**

[Stay there and don't move an inch. I'm coming to kill you]** (Click) **I ended the phone call.

That idiot! I'm going to pulverize him! I got up and made my way to Maji Burger.

**… **

I spotted Rei as soon as I entered the restaurant. He was shaking as I approached him. "You idiotic monkey!" He flinched.

Huh? Where's that smug faced bastard?

"Where's Yanagi?!" He looked away. "H-He went out just a few minutes ago." I raised an eyebrow. "Heh, good riddance! Now … tell me, how dare you ditch me for that bastard?!" He frowned. "Y-You're the one who didn't show up! Even though I waited …" I sighed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the rooftop and skipped classes for the rest of the day. I woke up and saw your messages at 4." He blushed.

"O-Oh …"

Is that all he has to say? "Are you done eating?" He nodded. "Let's go out for a walk then." He nodded again.

**…**

Tch, he's being too quiet.

_Ah, that reminds me … he hasn't bothered me with his 'I love yous' at all today._

"Oi Rei! Why are you being too quiet?! It's annoying." He was freaking out again. I sighed and grabbed his wrist then dragged him to an alleyway. "Rei" He looked at me.

"Tell me … you love me." His eyes widened.

"EH?!"

I glared at him. "Shut up and say it!" He looked away. "W-Why?" What does he mean why? "Tch, you always say it, why are you feeling awkward about it now?!" He frowned. "I won't say it!" I pinned his hands to the wall. "Say it." He shook his head. "No! Not until you say that you love me too!" My eyes widened.

**…**

Oh … is that why he's not saying it?

I let go of his hands and looked away. "Why are you insisting on hearing me say it?" He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why? … It's … normal to want to hear the person you love say 'I love you'." I sighed. "Not necessarily … they can show how they feel without having to say it." He frowned.

"Does that mean that you'll never say it?"

_It's not that I don't want to say it. It just doesn't want to come out. _

"T-Then, why were you asking me to say it just now?" I flinched at his question. I lowered my eyes. "No reason, I'm just … used to it, I guess." My eyes widened when I saw tears fill his eyes.

"You're really selfish … Daiki. I … want to hear you say it too … _that you love me_ … Even if you say it just once … one time is enough, so please …" He was sobbing while I stood there speechless. Damn it, I didn't mean to make him cry …

_I really don't like it when you cry, Rei. So stop crying. _

I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly. "I never said it before …" He lift his head to look at me.

"Eh?"

I put my hand behind his head and buried his face in my chest. I don't want him to see my embarrassed face. "_The words that you throw at me everyday!_ I never said them to anyone before … because I never felt anything for anyone else before … **you're an exception**. I'm telling you now that … I'm not good with these words, so put up with me for a while. I'll definitely say it … one day. Okay?" I felt him hug me back and nod.

"I love you, Daiki…"

_When he first confessed to me back then, I thought of his feelings as nothing but disgusting. Seriously, what was I thinking? I never knew how happy his confessions would make me now. Although I can't say it yet, I can feel it. I love you, Rei. _

**_..._**

**Finally done with chapter 16! I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Look forward to the next chapter! It will be up by tomorrow hopefully! Please favorite, follow, and review if you can. Thanks a lot~ **


End file.
